


Ménage à trois

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage and Discipline, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Voice Kink
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>„Hol kéjek intenek sereggel,</i><br/><i>a mámor okát ne keresd:</i><br/><i>ő elvakít, miként a Reggel,</i><br/><i>és megvigasztal, mint az Est."</i><br/>/Charles Baudelaire: Mindenestül/</p><p>Suzuki Akira sikeres a munkájában: immáron öt éve tartozik a király személyes testőrségéhez. Ám van egy borzalmas titka, amire ha fény derül, az egész élete kártyavárként omlik majd össze.</p><p>Rendhagyó köntösbe (omegaverse) bújtatott vámpír AU, egyben kísérlet működő édeshármasra.</p><p>
  <b>HIATUS</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Masque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanami_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/gifts).



> Ez egy A/B/O, másnéven omegaverse fici. Aki nem tudja, ez mit takar, kérem, nézzen utána (Google a jóbarátunk), mielőtt belekezdene az olvasásba, az esetleges traumákat elkerülendő. Nem szeretnék hosszú ismertetőt írni ennek a meglehetősen érdekes műfajnak a sajátosságairól ide, a megjegyzésekhez, de ha valami nem tiszta, vagy úgy érzitek, szükséges lenne egy terjengősebb magyarázat, szóljatok nyugodtan! Angol nyelven egész segédletek érhetők el a témában, ezen az oldalon is találhattok néhányat a megfelelő tageket böngészve.  
> Ez egy meglehetősen - mondjuk így -, mocskos műfaj, és ez egy meglehetősen mocskos fici lesz, tele durva BDSM-mel és meredek kinkekkel. Egyes jelenetek súrolni fogják a nemi erőszak határát - akit érzékenyen érint az ilyesmi, kérem, hogy ne olvassa el a történetet. Ugyanígy, aki idegenkedik az mpreg, azaz a férfiak terhességének gondolatától, kérem, nézzen másik olvasnivaló után!
> 
> A történetet Nanaminak ajánlom. Köszönöm a sok beszélgetést, ötletelést, biztatást, és hogy rávettél arra, hogy magyarul írjam meg ezt a ficit, ráadásul még AFS-re is feltöltsem... :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~[Az álarcos](https://hu.wikisource.org/wiki/Az_%C3%A1larcos)~

_A láncok, amelyek először csak égették a kezét, mostanra mélyen a húsába vágtak. Üvölteni tudott volna fájdalmában, de inkább csak belülről harapta a száját - igyekezett nem megadni azt az örömet fogvatartóinak, hogy lássák, mennyire szenved. A szemfogai belülről felsértették a szájüregét és a nyelvét, a saját vérének undorítóan fémes ízétől öklendezni kezdett, mire őrei, a királyi testőrség két tisztje, akik a cellájával szemközt ültek egy kopott íróasztalnál, és őt bámulták, mint valami egzotikus lényt az állatkertben, röhögni kezdtek._

_\- Olyan kis szánalmas, nem igaz? - nézett a magasabb testőr társára, mire az karba tette a kezét, hátradőlt székében, és bólintott egy nagyot. - Ki kellene húznunk a szemfogát, nehogy megharapja a parancsnok urat a kihallgatás során._

_\- Igazad van - sóhajtott a másik, és előkeresett egy fogót az íróasztal fiókjából. - Én csináljam, vagy inkább te szeretnéd?_

_Mielőtt társa válaszolhatott volna, hirtelen kicsapódott az ajtó, és egy magas, vörös hajú férfi jelent meg a helyiségben._

_\- Mégis mit képzelnek, mit csinálnak? - szólalt meg a férfi, mire a két testőr hebegni-habogni kezdett. - Azonnal tűnjenek el, a foglyot pedig bízzák rám!_

_\- Na de parancsnok úr! - tiltakozott a magasabbik őr, ám a vörös egyetlen pillantással elnémította._

_\- Nem kérés volt, hanem parancs, és nem szeretném megismételni - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, mire a két testőr a bajsza alatt morogva távozott. A parancsnok csak ekkor fordult a fogoly felé. Hosszú percekig némán nézte őt, mintha most látná életében először, majd a cellába lépett, és egy határozott mozdulattal felemelte őt a földről, hogy álló helyzetbe segítse. - Nagy bajban vagy, ugye tudod?_

_\- Parancsnok… - nyögte a fogoly, de a férfi egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatta._

_\- Daisuke. Már ezerszer megmondtam, szólíts Daisukénak! - suttogta a fülébe rekedtes hangon. - Különben sem vagyok már a parancsnokod, most, hogy kiderült, mi vagy. Az olyanoknak, mint te, nincs helye a királyi testőrségben, neked gyereket kéne nevelned otthon, nem itt játszani a nagyfiút. No, nem baj, majd én megtanítalak rá, hol a helyed._

_A gombóctól, amit a torkában érzett, alig tudott nyelni. Nem hitt a fülének - és a szemének sem, amikor a parancsnok ördögien vigyorogva megnyalta az ajkait, pont úgy, mint egy éhes ragadozó._

_\- A testőrség vezetőjeként kötelességem gondoskodni arról, hogy megkapd méltó büntetésed - folytatta a vörös hajú férfi, és végigsimított a másik csupasz hasfalán. - De ne aggódj, bizonyosan élvezni fogod a dolgot. A magadfajták úgyis keményen szeretik, te is, igaz?_

_Nem volt képes megszólalni, nem volt hozzá ereje, de a parancsnok talán nem is várt választ. A férfi keze becsúszott a nadrágja alá, miközben lehajolt, és fogai közé vette egyik mellbimbóját, sőt, bele is harapott, olyan erővel, hogy vér sercent ki belőle. A parancsnok elégedett vigyorral egyenesedett fel, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, és túrt bele a szőke, izzadtságtól kusza tincsekbe, hogy oldalra rántsa foglya fejét, majd egy pillanattal később a szája a nyakára tapadjon, és állatias erővel marjon bele a húsába, miközben másik kezének ujjai a tehetetlen férfi kőkemény férfiasságával játszottak._

Csatakosan ébredt, levegőért kapkodva, mint mostanában minden este. Felült az ágyon és a tenyerébe temette arcát, amíg lélegzetvétele újra szabályossá nem vált, majd kitapogatta az éjjeliszekrényén a mobiltelefonját, hogy megnézze rajta, mennyi az idő.

Tizenhat harminckettő. Tizennyolc perc múlva kéne megszólalnia az ébresztőjének.

Sóhajtva dobta vissza a telefont a helyére, és ügyet sem vetve a lábai között feszülő fájdalmas merevedésre, kászálódott ki az ágyból, majd indult el a konyha irányába, hogy lefőzzön magának egy jó erős feketekávét és kivegyen a hűtőből egy adag vörösvérsejt-koncentrátumot. Egy ilyen álom után szüksége volt rá, hiszen hiába aludt nyolc órát, az cseppet sem volt pihentető számára.

Ezek az álmok már hetek óta üldözték. Minden áldott nap ugyanaz: hogy lelepleződik társai előtt, azután a parancsnoka meglehetősen illetlen dolgokat művel vele a királyi palota fogdájában - és minden áldott nap kénytelen volt felkelés után jéghideg zuhanyt venni. Nem értette magát, elvileg nem lett volna szabad ilyesmit álmodnia, és még véletlenül sem ébredhetett volna merevedéssel, hiszen éppen ezt elkerülendő szedte azokat a kis fehér tablettákat, amiket gondosan a széfjébe zárva tartott, nehogy bárki megtalálja őket. Most elővette ezeket a tablettákat, és kettőt be is vett belőlük - mostanában dupla adagot szedett -, majd a fürdőszobába sietett.

Minden este egy teljes órát töltött a fürdőszobában, ennyi ideig tartott, hogy elkészüljön. Nem hiúságból: nem a haját rendezgette ennyi ideig, és nem is a meztelen izmait nézegette a tükörben, mint ahogy sok férfi teszi, hanem olyan alapossággal mosakodott meg, mint talán senki. Az egész testét jó erősen átdörzsölte egy durva szivaccsal és antibakteriális tusfürdővel, a könyök- és térdhajlatát, az ágyékát és a hónalját háromszor is átmosta, a körömkefével olyan alaposan dörgölte át lábait és kezeit, hogy az ujjbegyei vörösek lettek, a köldökét babaolajjal tisztította meg, majd háromszor is besamponozta és átöblítette a haját. A kis rituáléja alapján bárki tisztaságmániásnak nézhette volna, de valójában nem a baktériumoktól félt: a saját, természetes testszagát igyekezett minél jobban eltüntetni a bőréről.

Miután kiszállt a zuhany alól és megtörölközött, alaposan bekente magát egy férfias illatú testápolóval, majd minden testhajlatát befújta szagtalan dezodorral, és nekiállt borotválkozni. Kétszer is sikerült megvágnia magát, de a sebek gyorsan, néhány perc alatt eltűntek az arcáról - ezért volt jó vámpírnak lenni, az apró sérülések nyom nélkül váltak semmivé, szinte pillanatok alatt.

Jó alaposan megnézte magát a tükörben. Az arca nem tűnt már nyúzottnak, pedig még cseppet sem érezte ébernek magát, a szemei pedig vörösen csillogtak az éhségtől.

Visszatérve a konyhába lefőzött magának egy újabb adag kávét, és a tasakot felvágva pohárba töltötte a már szobahőmérsékletű vörösvérsejt-koncentrátumot. Miközben belekortyolt, visszatért a hálószobába, és az ablakhoz sétált, hogy elhúzza a sötétítőfüggönyt. Egy pillanatra megakadt a szeme a látványon, ami fogadta: odakint alkonyodott, a nap utolsó sugarai narancsszínűre festették a téli ég alját Kiotó háztetői és a királyi palota négy pagodája felett.

\- Hosszú éjszaka lesz ez - motyogta magának, majd felhajtotta a vérkészítmény maradékát, azután a kávéját, felöltözött, és útnak indult. Ezúttal a tömegközlekedést választotta, bár nem szerette a tömeget, a mai ünnepség miatt a fél város le volt zárva, órákba telt volna autóval eljutni a palotáig.

December huszonegyedike volt, a téli napforduló, az év leghosszabb éjszakája - és egyben fajtájának legjelesebb ünnepe. Ilyenkor minden évben, ősi szokás szerint, a király beszédet intézett népéhez a palota erkélyéről, majd hintón végigvonult a városon ahhoz a szentélyhez, ahol a legenda szerint az első uralkodójukat koronázták meg közel ötezer évvel ezelőtt.

A metrón valóban nagy volt a tömeg, az emberek hazafelé tartottak a munkából, iskolából, többen hatalmas bevásárlószatyrokkal megrakodva igyekeztek felfelé a mozgólépcsőkön, a vámpírok pedig éppen most idultak munkába, vagy - legtöbben, munkaszüneti nap lévén - az ünnepségekre. Néhány biztonsági őr figyelte a tömeget, bár jelenlétükre tulajdonképpen nem is lett volna szükség: ritkák voltak a rendbontások errefelé.

Japánt a nyugati országok megvalósult utópiának nevezték: az első és máig egyetlen állam volt, ahol a vámpírok és emberek békésen éltek egymás mellett, a két faj tagjai nem üldözték egymást, nem jelentettek veszélyt a másikra. Persze voltak szélsőséges nézeteket vallók mindkét oldalon, de ezek száma elenyésző volt, hiszen a rendszer remekül működött, a szegénység fogalma szinte ismeretlen volt az országban lakók számára, és mindenki tudta, hogy ezt ennek a szilárd békének köszönhetik.

Bár közvetlenül a palota előtti tér alatt is volt megálló, a metró ma az ünnepség miatt megállás nélkül haladt át rajta, így kénytelen volt hamarabb leszállni, és a tömegen átvágva elsétálni a palota keleti kapujáig, ahol az őrnek felmutatta igazolványát, hogy azután szó nélkül továbbengedjék a pagodás épületek felé. Öltönyös-nyakkendős alakját bárki újságírónak vagy a palotai személyzet egy tagjának nézhette, pedig valójában sokkal fontosabb feladatot látott el: Suzuki Akira a király testőrségének tagja volt.

A királyi palotában hatalmas sürgés fogadta. Ünnepnap lévén mindenki az ilyenkor szokásos felvonulásra és királyi beszédre készült. Akira azonban még ráért, az ő szerepe csak később kezdődött, így leült egy az udvarra néző ablak elé, hogy aprócska táblagépén elolvashassa a napi híreket, majd elgondolkodva nézte, hogyan zajlik odakint az őrségváltás: a minden nap kétszer megismételt, húszperces ceremónia éppen ugyanolyan volt, mint ezer évvel ezelőtt, csupán annyi változott, hogy a kerítésen túl turisták hada fényképezett, kamerázott. Valójában ezek az őrök nem a királyi család védelmét szolgálták, sokkal inkább nyújtottak látványosságot, mégis nagy dicsőség volt közöttük szolgálni. Többségük fiatal katona volt, akik nemrég végezték el a tiszti iskolát. Jó ugródeszka volt egy remek karrierhez: Akira is közöttük szolgált először, míg nem választották a királyi testőrség tagjai közé.

Akira gyerekkora óta álmodott arról, hogy királyi testőr legyen. Tizenegy éves volt, amikor először járt Kiotóban, és látta meg az uralkodót kísérő, elegáns sötétkék egyenruhát és fekete maszkot viselő testőröket, akiknek kilétét homály fedte, és akikre mindenki csodálattal nézett fel. Aznap elhatározta, kerül, amibe kerül, egy napon közéjük fog tartozni - és sikerült is elérnie az álmát, ötödik évét töltötte a testőrség tagjai között.

Miközben kifelé bámult az ablakon, hangos gyereknevetés ütötte meg a fülét, és a helyiségbe berohant két fogócskázó kisfiú, kis híján feldöntve egy drága kínai vázát és az egyik testőrt is. A király fiai voltak. Akira mosolyogva tette zsebre a táblagépét, és fordult a két kis lurkó felé, akik cseppet sem zavartatva magukat futkároztak a szobában. Amikor egyikük elfutott Akira előtt, a testőr elkapta a derekát, és az ölébe húzta.

\- Felség, nem kéne még kifárasztanod magad - mondta mosolyogva. - Még korán van, és hosszú lesz ez az éjszaka.

A fiúcska felfújta kerek kis arcát, és durcásan nézett Akirára.

\- De én játszani szeretnék! Miért nem játszol velünk te is, Rei-chan?

\- Igen, miért? - termett mellette a másik kisfiú is, mire Akira megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Mert nem most van itt a játék ideje. Ma fontos éjszaka vár ránk, mindnyájunkra - magyarázta, mire a két kisfiú durcásan rázni kezdte a fejét.

\- Ez is csak egy hülye ünnepély - jelentette ki a nagyobbik fiú. Akira erre felvonta a szemöldökét, és csodálkozást tettetve nézett rájuk.

\- Hülye ünnepély? Hát ti, hercegeim, nem is tudjátok, mit ünneplünk ezen az éjszakán?

\- Mit? - kérdezte egyszerre, most már érdeklődve, kerek szemekkel a két kisfiú, mire Akira az ölébe ültette a másik gyereket is, és mesélni kezdett több ezer évvel ezelőtt élt vámpírhercegekről és dicsőséges csatákról. A két kis herceg szájtátva hallgatta, míg be nem fejezte a mesélést.

\- Értitek már, miért olyan fontos, hogy megünnepeljük ezt a napot? - kérdezte végül, mire a fiúk hevesen bólogatni kezdett. - Na, jól van, akkor sipirc öltözködni, mert el fogtok késni… és ami azt illeti, én is.

A két kis lurkó felpattant, és futólépésben indult el szobája felé.

\- Hogy csinálja? - ütötte meg egy hang Akira fülét, mire a testőr csodálkozva fordult hátra, a szoba másik bejárata felé, ahol egy sötétkék, hópehelymintás kimonót viselő alak állt: Aoi herceg, a király házastársa. A fiatal testőr mosolyogva hajolt meg előtte. - Én egyszerűen nem bírok velük, ha fegyelmezni próbálom őket, mindig kinevetnek. Talán önnek is vannak gyerekei, Suzuki-san?

\- Nincsenek - rázta meg a fejét Akira.

\- Milyen kár, pedig remekül szót ért velük - mosolygott rá a herceg, és közelebb lépett hozzá. Akira akaratlanul is elpirult, ahogy a másik férfi fekete szemeibe nézett. Aoi tekintete átható volt, a testőr mindig úgy érezte, mintha a veséjébe látna. - Azért házastársa csak van? Egy gyönyörű hölgy vagy egy káprázatos úr?

\- Ami azt illeti, nincs, felség - vakarta meg tarkóját zavarában a testőr. - Az az igazság, hogy nem vagyok túl szerencsés a szerelemben.

\- Milyen kár - biggyesztette le Aoi az ajkait. Ilyenkor nagyon hasonlított a két kis hercegre. - Ön jóképű férfi, ráadásul királyi testőr. Képtelenség, hogy ne találjon társat magának, hacsak nem utasít mindenkit vissza úgy, mint a bátyámat.

A levegő erre Akira tüdejében rekedt. Hitetlenkedve meredt a hercegre, aki zavartalanul folytatta.

\- A reggelinél Daisuke panaszkodott nekem. Azt mondta, ön immáron harmadik alkalommal utasította el a közeledését. Megtudhatnám esetleg, hogy miért?

\- Felség, én… szóval - habogott a testőr, de Aoi nevetése félbeszakította.

\- Ugyan - legyintett a herceg -, nehogy magyarázkodni kezdjen! Én is tudom, milyen a bátyám, nem csodálom, ha nincs kedve vele kezdeni. Csupán tréfáltam. De most már menjen, mert el fog késni, és őszintén szólva sokkal nyugodtabb vagyok, amikor ön is a minket védelmező testőrök között van.

Akira égő arccal sietett ki a helyiségből, és vette az irányt a pince felé, ahol az öltözőben már várta a keményre vasalt egyenruhája. Gyorsan átöltözött, az ingét és az öltönyét a szekrényébe süllyesztette, és éppen becsukta volna a kis fémajtót, amikor valaki hirtelen belecsípett a fenekébe. Akirának hátra sem kellet néznie, hogy tudja, a parancsnok az. Méltatlankodva fordult a magas, élénkvörös hajú férfi felé, aki kiköpött mása lehetett volna Aoi hercegnek, ha nem festeti ilyen vad színűre a haját.

\- Ha ezt még egyszer megpróbálja, _parancsnok úr_ , esküszöm, hogy feljelentem munkahelyi zaklatásért!

\- Legutóbb is ezt mondtad - villantotta felé tökéletes, hófehér fogsorát a férfi. - Nem törődöm az üres fenyegetésekkel. Egyébként pedig ma reggel, a műszak végén eljössz velem abba az új angol étterembe, ami a Minami negyedben nyílt. Állítólag isteni véres hurkát szolgálnak fel.

\- Köszönöm, de nem. Más terveim vannak - jelentette ki határozottan Akira, ám parancsnoka nem fogadta el ilyen könnyen a visszautasítást.

\- Nem kérdés volt, parancs.

\- Tudomásom szerint a szabadidőmmel egyelőre én magam rendelkezem - vágott vissza Akira, mire a parancsnok tett felé egy lépést.

\- Miért utasítasz folyton vissza? Ugyan mit veszíthetnél, ha eljönnél velem egyetlen randira?

Akira nem válaszolt, csak sóhajtott egy nagyot. Valójában szívesen mondott volna igent a meghívásra, hiszen Daisukét mindig is vonzó férfinak tartotta, már az első naptól kezdve gyakran kapta magát azon, hogy rajtafelejti a tekintetét, de félt, hogy a titkára, amit máig sikerült jól lepleznie, rövid úton fény derülne, ha túl sok időt töltenének együtt. Márpedig ezt nem kockáztathatta meg.

\- Nézze, parancsnok úr - mondta végül halkan, de határozottan. - Ön a főnököm. Ez nem elég magyarázat?

Daisuke sóhajtott egy nagyot, és tett egy lépést hátra.

\- Szívem szerint most kirúgnálak, és akkor semmi akadálya nem lenne annak, hogy randizzunk.

\- Ha kirúgna, akkor végképp semmi esélye sem lenne nálam - csóválta a fejét Akira, és feltette a fekete maszkot, ami arca nagy részét eltakarta. - És ha megbocsát, most mennék. Már legalább öt perce Őfelsége lakosztályánál kéne lennem.

Daisuke csalódottan engedte útjára a férfit, és hosszan nézett utána még akkor is, amikor becsukódott mögötte a helyiség ajtaja.

Akira sietős léptekkel ment fel az emeletre, ahol már türelmetlenül várta őt a testőr, akit le kellett váltania.

\- Hol voltál? - kérdezte idegesen Takanori. - Azt hittem, behugyozok, mire végre ideérsz. Mi a faszért nem vagy képes pontos lenni?

\- Bocsánat, feltartottak - sóhajtota Akira. - Tényleg sajnálom.

Takanori a szemét forgatta. Alacsony férfi volt, ám mégis tekintélyt parancsoló kiállással rendelkezett, nem csoda, hogy mindenki, még a parancsnok is tartott tőle annyira, hogy ne akarja felidegesíteni.

\- Ne sajnálkozz, máskor érkezz időben! Jó éjszakát! - mondta, majd elsietett, vélhetően a mosdó felé. Akira lemondó sóhajjal foglalta el a helyét az ajtó mellett. Vetett egy pillantást az órájára, már fél hét volt, hamarosan kezdetét veszi majd az ünnepség. Nem is kellett sokáig várakoznia, a lakosztály ajtaja hamarosan kinyílt, és kilépett rajta a király, szorosan a nyomában pedig a titkára.

\- Felség, jó estét - hajolt meg Akira, amit a király egyetlen bólintással viszonzott, majd folytatta a beszélgetést titkárával. Akira árnyékként követte őket végig a folyosón, az erkélyre nyíló ajtóig, ahol Aoi és a két kis herceg várakozott három másik testőr társaságában. Mindannyiuknak az volt a dolga, hogy csendben figyeljenek minden gyanús jelre, nem mintha bárki is bántani akarta volna a királyi családot. Az uralkodó nagy népszerűségnek örvendett, és most a palota előtti téren több ezer ember és vámpír várta, hogy megtartsa a beszédét, a tévében pedig milliók követték az eseményeket. Akira mégsem engedte meg soha magának, hogy ne legyen éber, most is feszülten figyelt.

\- Készen álltok? - fordult a király a családja felé. Akira elbűvölten nézte, ahogy Aoi rámosolyog férjére, és gyengéd csókot nyom az ajkaira. Gyönyörűek voltak együtt.

\- Ezt nem nekünk kéne tőled kérdeznünk, Ruru? - kérdezte Aoi, mire ritka mosoly kúszott fel a király ajkaira. Általában komor és sztoikus volt, de amikor a férjére nézett, mindig gyengéddé vált a tekintete. Akira irigyelte őket: ők voltak a tökéletes álompár, akik úgy szerették egymást, és annyira összeillettek, mint talán senki ezen a földön. A fiatal testőr, bár mindig igyekezett meggyőzni magát arról, hogy életében első helyen a munka áll, titkon éppen ugyanilyen kapcsolatra vágyott - hogy valaki úgy nézzen rá is, mint ahogy a király nézett Aoira.

Amikor a kis család kilépett az erkélyre, hatalmas üdvrivalgás fogadta őket. Akira és a többi testőr is követte őket, szinte észrevétlenül, a háttérben maradva, a tömeget pásztázva tekintetükkel. A két kis herceg mosolyogva, lelkesen integetett, miközben mindkét apjuk büszkén figyelte őket. Akira pedig őket nézte, ezt a tökéletes, irigylésre méltó királyi párt, akikért rajongott a média, az alattvalók, de még az emberek is - és nem tudta, miért sajdul bele megint a szíve abba, hogy kettejüket nézi.


	2. Hymne

A szentély kicsi volt, alig néhány tucat ember számára volt benne hely, így csak a királyi család szűk rokonsága és a parlament néhány fontos tagja kapott meghívót a ma esti imádságra, de az utcákon elhelyezett kivetítőkön mindenki követhette az eseményeket. Akira most először járt itt, korábban sosem léphetett a megszentelt hely határát jelző karmazsinvörös torii-n túl, ám most, hogy már személyesen felelt a királyi család biztonságáért, neki is jelen kellett lennie a szertartás alatt.

Leplezetlen csodálkozással nézett körbe a lámpásokkal kivilágított és az ország vörös alapon fekete teliholdat ábrázoló zászlóival díszített szentélyben - a maszk, amit viselt, amúgyis gondoskodott róla, hogy ne látszódjanak az arcára kiülő érzelmek -, miközben a király nyomában az oltár felé sétált. Fél füllel hallgatta, hogyan köszönti egymást a főpap és az uralkodó, azután hogyan érdeklődnek egymás hogyléte felől. Miután túlestek a kötelező udvariaskodáson, a királyi család tagjai elfoglalták helyüket a számukra odakészített díszes székeken. A testőrök diszkréten álltak mögéjük, nem túl közel, de olyan távolságban, hogy ha baj történne, azonnal közbe tudjanak avatkozni.

Akira jól ismerte ezt a sokak által unalmasnak és ódivatúnak tartott ceremóniát. Ő cseppet sem tartotta unalmasnak: gyerekkora óta minden évben megnézte a televíziós közvetítéseket, és gyakran álmodozott arról, hogy egy napon élőben is láthatja majd. Ez az éjszaka olyan volt számára, mint egy beteljesült álom.

A szerzetesek és papok szavait már kívülről fújta, nem is igazán figyelt rájuk oda, helyette gyönyörködött a szentélyben és - bár remélte, ez soha senki számára nem fog kiderülni -, a királyi családban. Szerette őket nézni, főleg Aoit - ő olyan jelenség volt, aki mágnesként vonzza a tekinteteket, hogy azután hosszú-hosszú ideig tartsa őket fogva.

Emberi léptékkel szemlélve minden vámpír gyönyörű volt, egy olyan ideál megtestesítői, melyet a halandók a divatlapjaik címlapján megjelenő, agyonretusált képekkel sem voltak képesek még csak megközelíteni sem. Nem csoda, hiszen a vámpírokat ragadozónak teremtették az istenek, megnyerő külsejük úgy segített a préda becserkészésében, mint ahogy a sasokat segítték karmaik. Akirát is igen gyakran megbámulták az utcán, pedig ő saját fajtájának mércéjével mérve igencsak átlagos vonásokkal rendelkezett, csupán egy volt a sok közül, legfeljebb a szőkére festett tincseivel tűnhetett ki a tömegből. Nem úgy Aoi - a herceg még a vámpírok között is különösen szépnek számított lágy vonásaival, a feketébbnél is feketébben csillogó szemével és húsos ajkaival, melyek szegletében szinte folyamatosan mosoly bujkált.

Aoi ráadásul nem csupán külsejével vívta ki mindenki figyelmét: azon ritka vámpírok közé tartozott, akik képesek voltak gyermekeket kihordani a szívük alatt. A fajtájukkal ugyanis csúf játékot űzött a természet: a hiedelmekkel ellentétben nem voltak halhatatlanok, bár élethosszuk jócskán meghaladta az emberekét, ám a vámpír asszonyok egytől egyig meddők voltak, ha meg is fogantak, a szervezetük parazitának hitte a bennük növekvő magzatot, és elpusztította azt. Így hát évezredeken át emberek - sokszor csecsemők - vámpírrá változtatásával voltak csak képesek biztosítani a faj fennmaradását, de mióta békét kötöttek az emberekkel, erre nem, vagy csak alig-alig, szigorú törvényi keretek között adódott lehetőségük. Volt azonban néhány férfi, akik mégis képesek voltak teherbe esni és gyereket szülni. Nem volt rá magyarázat, hogy miért, a kutatók évtizedek óta próbálták kideríteni, egyelőre sikertelenül. Egyesek szerint egyszerűen csak a természet gonosz tréfája volt, mások szerint az istenek büntetése - vagy éppen áldás -, megint mások egy évszázadokkal ezelőtt élt őrült tudós számlájára írták a dolgot. Mindenesetre ha kevesen is, de születtek vámpír gyermekek, és az őket világra hozó férfiakat valóságos vallási kultusz övezte.

Aoinak és a királynak már két gyermeke is született, a nagyobbik hat, a kisebbik négy évvel ezelőtt. Most mindketten aranyos hóembermintás kimonóban álltak a szüleik mellett, és Akira figyelmét nem kerülhette el, hogy néha-néha összesúgnak és felé pillantanak. Biztos volt benne, hogy arról a legendáról beszélnek, amit kora este mesélt el nekik, amikor a futkározásukkal megzavarták a palota személyzetét.

Akira szerette a két kis herceget. Két évvel ezelőtt beszélgetett velük először, amikor egyszer jóval takarodó után, kora hajnalban a két kisfiú kézenfogva megjelent a palota folyosóján. A kisebbik szomjas volt, és bátyja kötelességének érezte, hogy elkísérje a konyhába. Akira volt az, aki észrevette a két kis alakot, amint elhaladnak az egyik függöny nélküli ablak előtt - az utolsó pillanatban rántotta el őket onnan, mielőtt a napsugarak kárt tehettek volna bennük. Talán az ijedtség, talán valamiféle ősi apai ösztön miatt, de jól megszidta őket, és a hosszú fejmosást a két kisgyerek lehajtott fejjel hallgatta végig.

Attól a naptól kezdve a két kis lurkó szinte folyamatosan a nyakára járt, folyton rá akarták venni, hogy munka helyett labdázzon velük a hátsó udvaron, vagy fogócskázzanak a palota folyosóin. Hiába a szigorú hangnem, amit Akira rendszeresen megütött velük szemben, valamiért szerették őt, és hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, nem élvezte a két kis herceg társaságát.

A szertartás a végéhez közeledett, a jelenlévők mind vigyázzba vágták magukat, amikor felcsendültek a himnusz első taktusai. A király nem énekelt - illetlenség lett volna a részéről, hiszen a himnusz minden egyes sora őt éltette. Aoi ellenben hangosan dalolt, annyira, hogy ahol Akira állt, még ott is ki lehetett a többi közül hallani a kissé hamiskás hangját, és közben folyamatosan a férjét nézte csillogó szemekkel. _Neki_ énekelt - és erre a gondolatra valamiért újra sajogni kezdett a testőr szíve.

Miután véget ért a szertartás, a királyi család visszaindult a palotába, testőreik gyűrűjében. Lassan haladtak a díszmenet végén, előttük a katonazenekar, lovas rendőrök, a díszőrség és a kékvérű rokonság. Aoi végig lelkesen integetett az embereknek az ölében kisebbik fiával, aki inkább az ujját szopogatta. A nagyobbik hercegecske most a király térdén állva egyensúlyozott, és nagyokat intett kicsiny kezével az éljenző tömegnek. Akira nem tudta visszafojtani mosolyát, ahogy őket nézte.

Amikor végre visszaértek a palotába, Aoi örömmel jegyezte meg, hogy még egy teljes órájuk van a következő hivatalos program, a légiparádé előtt, majd gyorsan a dada kezébe nyomta a kisebbik herceget. A király elvigyorodott, és letette fiát, akit a nyakában cipelt fel a palota lépcsőjén, majd Aoival az oldalán elindult a pagodás épület beleseje a felé.

Akira egészen a királyi lakosztály ajtajáig kísérte őket. Aoi mosolyogva karolt bele férjébe, aki már-már futólépésben sietett végig a folyosón. A testőrnek igencsak gyorsan kellett szednie a lábait, hogy lépést tudjon tartani velük. Nem értette, mire ez a nagy sietség, hiszen még egy egész órájuk volt, mielőtt újra meg kellene jelenniük a nyilvánosság előtt.

A király vetett egy pillantást a testőrre a válla felett, ördögi vigyorral az ajkain.

\- Kopogjon be tíz perccel a parádé előtt, nehogy elkéssünk! - mondta, majd becsapta a döbbent Akira orra előtt az ajtót.

A testőr vállat vont, és elfoglalta helyét az ajtó mellett, hogy ott várja meg a királyt, ahogy mindig. A testőrök mindig a lakosztályon kívül maradtak, hiszen az uralkodó magánélete a szigorú biztonsági intézkedések ellenére is szent és sérthetetlen kellett, hogy legyen. Akira általában itt, az ajtó mellett töltötte a munkaideje legnagyobb részét, amit nem bánt különösebben - inkább ez, mint hogy folyamatosan pisztolygolyóktól és túlbuzgó vámpírvadászok karóitól kelljen védenie a királyi családot. Ilyenkor, amikor más dolga nem volt, csak várni és figyelni, magában számolta a másodperceket, hogy gyorsabban teljen az idő, most azonban alig jutott tizenkettőig, amikor egy hatalmas csattanás, ami a lakosztály ajtaján túlról hallatszott, megzavarta.

A testőr döbbenten fordult az ajtó felé, és már-már azt latolgatta, hogy bekopog és megkérdezi, jól van-e a királyi pár, amikor újabb zaj ütötte meg a fülét: valamit durván az ajtónak vágtak. Akira összerezzent. Nem tudta, mi folyik odabent, legalábbis addig, míg egy hosszú, mély nyögés hangja nem szűrődött át az antik faajtón, melyet még egy, és még egy, újabbak és újabbak követtek. Az elképedt testőr először köpni-nyelni nem tudott, majd elpirult - maszkja alatt olyan vörös volt a képe, hogy azt egy emberi lény is megirigyelhette volna.

\- Ezek… most komolyan…?! - nyögte maga elé hitetlenkedve, és igen, a további hangok csak még jobban megerősítették gyanúját: odabent a király és a férje éppen szeretkeztek. Az ajtónak támaszkodva, csupán negyven centiméterre onnan, ahol Akira állt.

A testőr nyelt egy hatalmasat. A kiszűrődő hangok nem csupán zavarba hozták, ahogy az illatok sem, amiket a maszkja és a vastag faajtó ellenére is jól érzett. Hiéba a tabletták, amiket azért szedett, hogy az ösztöneit segítsenek elfojtani, a vér megindult az ágyéka felé, és érezte, hogy másodpercről másodpercre lesz egyre szűkebb és szűkebb az egyenruha nadrágja. 

Zavartan nyelt újra egy nagyot, hátha a gombóc, amit a torkában érzett most, eltűnik, de hiába. Nem maradhatott itt. Tudta, ha marad, annak súlyos következményei lesznek rá nézve, és hiába volt tilos elhagynia az őrhelyét, a legközelebbi mosdóhoz rohant, feltépte annak ajtaját, és magára zárta a kis aranyszínű kulccsal, ami szerencséjére belülről a zárban volt.

\- A rohadt életbe! - nyögte a mosdókagylóra támaszkodva, a levegőt kapkodva. Ugyanúgy érezte magát, mint délután, amikor felébredt abból a mocskos álomból: hevesen dobogott a szíve, kövér izzadtságcseppek folytak végig a halántékán, a lélegzetvétele egyenetlen volt, és a lábai között fájdalmasan kemény volt a merevedés. Szeretett volna könnyíteni magán, egyszerűen magához nyúlni, de nem tehette, és most átkozta magát, amiért nem tartott magánál néhány szemet a tablettáiból sem - azok talán segítettek volna némiképp a helyzeten. Vagy legalább lett volna lehetősége venni egy jó hideg zuhanyt!

Óráknak tűnő hosszú percekig állt ott a csap fölé hajolva, zihálva, míg lassan visszanyerte a teste fölött az irányítást. Dühös volt magára: ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie, legfőképpen nem itt és nem most, nem a munkahelyén, egy ilyen fontos éjszakán. Remegő kezekkel vette le a maszkját és nyitotta meg a csapot, hogy jéghideg vízzel megmossa az arcát és az alkarját, majd sietve, de alaposan megtörölközött, és sietős léptekkel indult kifelé a helyiségből, hogy újra elfoglalhassa őrhelyét. Azt hitte, szerencséje lesz, és senki sem veszi észre a hiányát, ám amint kilépett a mosdóból, rémülten toppant meg.

A király állt előtte karbatett kézzel, és nézett vele farkasszemet.


	3. L'Amour et le Crâne

Akira nyelt egy hatalmasat, ahogy végignézett a király tekintélytparancsoló alakján. Tudta, nagy bajban van, hiszen egy testőr soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem hagyhatja el az őrhelyét - és éppen az uralkodó kapta rajta. Ez maga volt a katasztrófa. A testőr magában már búcsút is mondott a munkájának, és imádkozott az istenekhez, hogy megússza egy elbocsátással.

\- Suzuki-san, beszélhetnénk? - kérdezte a férfi halálos nyugalommal a hangjában. Akira szégyenkezve bólintott, és követte a királyt annak lakosztályába. Szabadkozni akart, de az etikett nem engedte, hogy megszólaljon, míg a király erre nem utasítja. - Csukja be az ajtót! - mondta az uralkodó, miközben megkerülte íróasztalát, és leült kényelmes, bíborszín kárpitozású székébe.

Akira a kilincsért nyúlt, de a keze megállt a mozdulat közben, félúton: eszébe jutott, hogy alig néhány perccel ezelőtt éppen ennek az ajtónak támaszkodva tette magáévá Aoi herceget a király. Vajon a kilincshez is hozzáértek közben? Meztelenül?

\- Valami baj van, Suzuki-san? - Akira összerezzent a király hangját hallva. Zavartan megköszörülte a torkát, és gyors mozdulattal becsukta az ajtót, talán túlságosan is erősen, mert az nagyot csattant közben.

\- Semmi, felség - motyogta a testőr, és újra a király felé fordult, de nem mert a szemébe nézni. Az uralkodó hosszasan tanulmányozta az arcát, Akira úgy érezte, a férfi a veséjébe lát. - Felség, nagyon sajnálom, tudom, hogy nem lett volna szabad elhagynom az őrhelyem - bukott ki belőle hirtelen, mikor már nem bírta tovább elviselni az őt vizslató, átható tekintetet. A király erre felvonta a szemöldökét. - Tudom, hogy hibáztam, és...

\- Suzuki-san, megtenné, hogy befogja a száját? Erre most nincs időm, mindjárt kezdődik a parádé.

Akira döbbenten némult el és pislogott a királyra, aki kifejezéstelen arccal kezdte el rendezgetni az iratokat íróasztalán.

\- A sógoromtól úgy értesültem, hogy nincsenek rokonai a városban, igaz? - A testőr sután bólintott. - Eszerint elutazik az ünnepekre a családjához?

\- Nem, felség - motyogta még mindig csodálkozva a szőke férfi, miközben idegesen játszadozott mandzsettagombjával. - Nincs kihez elutaznom.

\- Ez szomorú - mondta cseppnyi együttérzés nélkül a király, majd felpillantva az iratok közül, megeresztett egy apró mosolyt Akira felé. - Ugyanakkor örvendetes is; így elkísérhet engem és Aoit az újévi vakációnkra. A sógorom szerint nem mehetünk egyedül Aoival; túlságosan is aggódik a biztonságunkért, így kénytelenek leszünk néhány testőrt magunkkal vinni. Örülnék, ha ön lenne az egyik.

\- Tessék? Hogy én? - hüledezett a testőr, mire a király felnevetett.

\- Ne lepődjön meg ennyire, Suzuki-san, az utóbbi időben, azt hiszem, eléggé nyilvánvalóvá tettük, hogy meg vagyunk elégedve a munkájával. Szóval, ha úgyis egyedül töltené az ünnepeket, örülnék, ha csatlakozna hozzánk a hokkaidói birtokon. Ne tekintse munkának, inkább fizetett vakációnak!

\- Ez… Felség, ez igazán megtisztelő - habogta a férfi, mire a király szélesen elmosolyodott. Akira mondott volna még valamit, ám ekkor a lakosztály fürdőszobájának ajtaja kinyílt, és kisétált rajta Aoi. A herceg nem viselt semmit, csak egy törölközőt kötött lazán a dereka köré, hosszú, fekete haja vizesen tapadt meztelen felsőtestére. Akira zavartan nézett oldalra, és reménykedett benne, hogy a két férfi nem veszi észre, hogy elpirult.

\- Ó, Rei-chan… akarom mondani, Suzuki-san - javította ki magát vidoran Aoi, mire Akira, ha lehet, még jobban zavarba jött. A herceg azonban nem zavartatta magát, úgy, ahogy volt, egy szál törölközőben lépett közelebb a testőrhöz, és a zuhanyzás után még enyhén nedves kezét Akira vállára tette. - Ruru már elmondta, hogy szeretnénk, ha velünk tartana a kis vakációnkra?

\- Már elmondtam, igen - felelte Akira helyett a király, majd a zavarát rosszul leplező testőrre nézett. - Köszönöm, ennyi lett volna, elmehet!

Akira azonban nem mozdult. A döbbenetől még mindig kerek szemekkel bámulta Aoit, aki elnéző mosollyal nézett vissza rá. Csak akkor kapcsolt, amikor a király megköszörülte a torkát, és mint akit ostorral űznek, szapora léptekkel hagyta el a szobát. Az ajtó hangos csattanással csukódott be mögötte.

\- Azt hiszem - nézett a férjére a király, gonosz kis mosollyal az ajkain -, az idei újévi vakációnk felettébb szórakoztató lesz.

\- Bizony, hogy az lesz - nevetett Aoi, és lopott egy csókot a férfitól.

~.~

Akira talán még soha nem volt ennyire boldog, hogy végre véget ért a munkaideje. Kapkodva cserélte le az egyenruháját az öltönyére, és amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, elhagyta a palotát, hogy azután céltalanul járja kiotó sötétbe burkolózó utcáit. Szeretett volna egyedül lenni és gondolkodni, de hiába választotta a kisebb mellékutcákat, az ünnep miatt még ott is emberek és vámpírok kisebb-nagyobb csoportjaiba botlott, így végül inkább hazafelé vette az irányt. Útközben úgy döntött, betér a kedvenc kávézójába - éhes volt, és nem kívánta a műanyag zacskóba csomagolt, gyorsfagyasztott vörösvérsejt koncentrátumot, helyette inkább valami frissebbre vágyott.

A pincérnő már ismerte az ízlését, nem is kellett rendelnie, alig ült le, máris letették elé a felhabosított, testmeleg nulla negatívat és egy kis kosárkában a kedvenc sós-vajas süteményeit. Jóleső sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait, miután belekortyolt a vérbe. Örült, hogy végre elszabadulhatott a palotából; ez a mai éjszaka végtelenül kínosra sikeredett. Még jobban örült volna, ha a következő néhány napot otthon töltheti, a lakása biztonságában, távol az uralkodótól és családjától - szégyellte magát annyira, hogy most jódarabig ne akarjon a szemük elé kerülni, és már-már azon gondolkodott, hogy talán be kellene adnia a felmondását. Nem is tudta, mit fog csinálni majd, amikor majd vidékre kell utaznia a királyi párral.

\- Akira? - hallott meg egy túlságosan is ismerős hangot a háta mögül, mire kedvetlenül fordult hátra.

\- Parancsnok? - nézett végig a férfin, aki egyenruha helyett most kopott farmernadrágot és egyszerű pólót viselt, élénkvörös haját pedig laza copfba fogta össze a tarkóján. - Mit keres ön itt?

\- Legalább ilyenkor, amikor nem vagyunk szolgálatban, tegezhetnél. És szólíthatnál a keresztnevemen - mondta fanyar kis mosollyal ajkain a férfi, és nem zavartatva magát megkerülte az asztalt, aminél Akira ült, hogy hanyagul ledobja magát a szemközti székre.

\- Hát… ha ragaszkodsz hozzá - motyogta sután a testőr, mire a másik férfi nagyot bólintott.

\- Ragaszkodom, bizony. Szóval szólíts Daisukénak. Vagy csak Dainak, mint a barátaim.

\- Hát jó - sóhajtott a szőke férfi, és kortyolt egy nagyot italából, miközben a parancsnok is rendelt magának a hozzájuk siető pincérnőtől. A fiatal lány pironkodva vette fel a rendelést, a hangja meg-megremegett közben: nem csoda, ebben az országban mindenki tudta, kicsoda Shiroyama Daisuke, és természetesen azt is, hogy még mindig agglegény.

\- Miért nézel rám ilyen furcsán? - kérdezte Daisuke, amikor a pincérnő magára hagyta őket.

\- Követtél? - bukott ki a kérdés Akirából, mire parancsnoka felnevetett.

\- Szeretnéd, ha követtelek volna? - kérdezte már-már kihívóan, és Akira nagyon szerette volna, ha most rajta lett volna a munkában viselt maszkja, hogy eltakarja zavarát. - Viccet félretéve, nem, csak hazafelé beugrottam az egyik haveromhoz, aki itt lakik a környéken, és gondoltam, bekapok itt egy falatot, mielőtt hazamennék.

A fiatal testőr nem volt benne biztos, hogy hihet parancsnokának, de úgy döntött, inkább annyiban hagyja a dolgot.

\- Múltkor már benéztem ide, finom itt a kávé. Bár, ahogy elnézem, te nem a kávé miatt jársz ide. - Daisuke mosolyogva nézett Akira italára, majd cseppet sem zavartatva magát átnyúlt az asztalon, felvette a poharat, és belekortyolt.

\- Pofátlan vagy - jegyzete meg Akira, ám mégsem tudott dühös lenni a másik férfira. Daisuke mozdulataiban volt valami, ami egész egyszerűen nem engedte, hogy igazán haragudjon rá.

\- Nyugi, majd te is megkóstolhatod a véremet - tette vissza a poharat az asztalra a parancsnok. Akira nem tudta eldönteni, hogy szavai szándékosan voltak-e kétértelműek. - Egyébként örülök, hogy összefutottunk. Jó téged munkán kívül is látni. Ha már nem vihetlek étterembe, most legalább nem menekülhetsz előlem, kénytelen leszel velem tölteni egy kis időt, míg elfogynak a sütemények a tányérodról.

Akira a szemét forgatta. A parancsnok már megint túlságosan is nyomult, és tudta, nem lesz ereje újra lerázni. Minden alkalommal egyre nehezebb és nehezebb volt, és nem csak Daisuke makacssága miatt.

\- Miért éppen én? Miért akarsz engem ennyire?

\- Gondolom, nem fogsz meglepődni, ha azt mondom, minden királyi testőrnek alaposan utánanézünk. A kinevezésed előtt én magam voltam az, aki utánad szaglászott, és semmit, de semmit nem találtam. Egyetlen őrült bulit, ami a rendőrőrsön végződött volna, vagy összetört szívű barátnőt, akit megcsaltál és részegen félholtra vertél, sőt, még egy parkolócédulát sem. Osztályelsőként végezted el a tiszti iskolát, belenéztem az ottani aktádba, makulátlan.

\- Ha nem így lenne, nyilván nem lehetnék királyi testőr - vont vállat Akira, mire Daisuke bólintott.

\- Ez igaz. Ugyanakkor… Nos, fél éven át kutakodtam utánad, ellenőriztem a hitelkártyaforgalmad, hogy hol laksz és kik a szomszédaid, hová szoktál elutazni és mivel töltöd a szabadidődet… mindent. És mégsem sikerült megtudnom rólad semmit - mondta a parancsnok. Az asztalra könyökölt, úgy mosolygott rá a vele szemben ülő férfira. - Titokzatos vagy, és ez tetszik.

\- Titokzatos? Ugyan már - legyintett nevetve Akira. - Legfeljebb unalmas. Azért nem találtál semmi érdekeset rólam, mert az időm legnagyobb részét otthon töltöm, a négy fal között. Sehová sem utazom, mert sehol nincsenek élő rokonaim, és barátaim sincsenek, akikkel összejárnék, legfeljebb a szomszéd sráchoz szoktam beugrani teázni. Nincs ebben semmi titokzatos, egyszerűen csak olyan ember vagyok, aki otthon érzi legjobban magát, a négy fal között, egyedül.

\- Hiába próbálsz meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről, szerintem akkor is érdekes vagy - jelentette ki Daisuke olyan lehengerlő mosollyal, hogy Akira egészen belepirult.

\- Csalódni fogsz, amikor majd rájössz, hogy nem így van - mondta, zavartan piszkálva a szalvétáját.

\- Tégy próbára! - Daisuke átnyúlt az asztalon, hogy megfogja a szalvétával babráló kezet. - Figyelj, én komolyan szeretnélek megismerni.

\- Nem adod fel soha, igaz? - sóhajtott Akira, de mosolygott.

\- Nem szokásom - villantotta rá összes fogát a parancsnok. Feltűnően tökéletes, hófehér és szabályos fogsora volt. - Értem én, hogy zavar, hogy a főnököd vagyok, de pusztán ezért ne utasíts vissza. Szerintem mi ketten nagyon jól összeillenénk.

Akira a fejét csóválta. Nem értette, hogy lehet így tele önbizalommal ez a férfi, amikor már annyiszor utasította őt vissza, hogy meg sem tudta volna számolni. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a helyzet reménytelen, hiába is utasítja vissza Daisukét. Talán, ha beadja a derekát, és vele tölti ezt a reggelt, akkor majd rájön, hogy mennyire unalmas ember, és utána békén hagyja - legalábbis Akira ebben reménykedett. Azonban nem jött be a számítása: nagyon jót beszélgettek egymással az italuk felett, annyira, hogy már magasan járt a nap, és emberek töltötték meg a kávézót, mire Akira eszébe jutott, hogy ideje lenne hazamennie, ha még ki akarja pihenni magát a ma éjszakai műszakja előtt. Amikor elővette a pénztárcáját, hogy fizessen, Daisuke intett egyet.

\- Hagyd, ezt én állom.

\- Na de… - kezdett volna vitatkozni a testőr, de a parancsnok széles mosollyal beléfojtotta a szót.

\- Meghálálhatod azzal, ha megengeded, hogy hazakísérjelek.

Akira már meg sem próbált ellenkezni. Bár tél volt, a nap odakint erősen tűzött, így a pincérnőtől kölcsönkapott ócska napernyő alatt, összekapaszkodva indultak el az utcán. Daisuke felnézett az ütött-kopott, virágmintás ernyőre, és elnevette magát.

\- Olyan, mintha a nagymamája hagyta volna rá.

\- Inkább a dédnagyanyja, és már abban az időben is ódivatú lehetett - vetette fel Akira. Az emberek, akik elmentek mellettük az utcán, furcsán megbámulták őket, de nem zavartatták egymást, nevetve sétáltak el a házig, ahol Akira lakott.

\- Nos, akkor este találkozunk - fordult felé Daisuke, de még nem engedte el a karját.

\- Igen, este - bólintott elvarázsoltan Akira. A következő pillanatban Daisuke az ajkaira mart, a háta az épület falának csapódott, olyan erővel, hogy felnyögött, és a napernyő csattanva zuhant a földre. Mint a romantikus lányregényekben, az idő megszűnt körülöttük, még a nap erős sugarai sem zavarták most őket, csak csókolták egymást. Hol finoman, hol durvábban, követelőzőbben, egymás nyaka köré font karokkal, míg Daisuke Akira nyakára nem hajolt, hogy finoman csókolgatni-harapdálni kezdje a nyaki verőért fedő finom bőrt, ám a testőr ekkor gyengéden eltolta magától a parancsnokot, mielőtt az belémélyeszthette volna szemfogait.

\- Túl gyors? - kérdezte levegőért kapkodva Daisuke, mire Akira fátyolos tekintettel bólintott. - Holnap reggel? Munka után?

\- Nincs semmi dolgom - mondta elvarázsoltan a szőke testőr. Mikor felért a lakásába, miután elbúcsúztak egymástól Daisukéval, még mindig elvarázsoltan zárta magára az ajtót, hogy azután percekig álljon az előszobában vörös arccal és boldog mosollyal a szája szegletében.


	4. Parfum exotique

Izgatott volt. Akár egy kisgyerek karácsony reggelén, úgy pattant ki az ágyból, jóval alkonyat előtt. A torkában dobogott a szíve, gyorsabban, mint hitte, hogy lehetséges - sokkal gyorsabban, talán még egy emberé sem tud ilyen hevesen dobogni. Sohasem érezte még így magát.

Éjszaka megint Daisukéval álmodott. Az orrában érezte a férfi bódító illatát, a bőrén a finom ujjainak érintését, a fülében hallotta a mély, karcos hangját. Ezúttal azonban az álom különbözött a korábbiaktól: most nem a palotai őrszoba cellájában voltak, hanem a tengernél, Tokió forgalmas kikötőjének egy szokatlanul csendes zugában, és Daisuke egyáltalán nem volt durva vele, épp ellenkezőleg. Egy pokróc alá vackolták magukat, úgy ültek a hűvös éjszakában, Akira hátát a parancsnok izmos mellkasának vetette, és a férfi finom csókokkal borította be tarkóját, miközben kezével a hasát simogatta. Tökéletes pillanat volt, nem csoda, hogy mosolyogva ébredt az álom után.

Dudorászva ment - szinte szökdécselt - át a konyhába, hogy elővegye a hűtőből a vacsoráját, és lefőzze az első kávéját. Ezúttal kivételesen cukrot is tett a feketébe, sőt, még egy kevés mandulatejet is, és mielőtt nekiállt volna megfürödni, elhúzta a sötétítőfüggönyöket, és felült a konyhapultra, hogy a kilátást bámulva kortyolgassa el kávéját. Most még az sem zavarta, hogy a délutáni napfény szinte azonnal pecsenyepirosra színezte vállának hófehér bőrét. Majd vesz UV-szűrő fóliákat az ablaküvegre, határozta el, amikor a kiürült csészével a kezében leugrott a pultról.

Általában nem okozott neki fejtörést, hogy mit vegyen fel, de ma délután fél órát állt a nyitott szekrény előtt, elégedetlenül hümmögve. A legtöbb ruhája unalmas és régi volt, hiszen csak annyi ideig hordta őket, míg esténként beért a munkahelyére, hajnalban pedig hazajött. Amíg dolgozott, az egyenruháját kellett viselnie, máshová pedig csak nagyon ritkán járt el, így néhány ingen és öltönyön kívül csak egy-két melegítő és kinyúlt póló sorakozott a szekrényében. Végül jobb híján fanyalogva az egyik normálisabbnak tűnő fekete inge mellett döntött, hozzá vörös nyakkendőt választott és a kedvenc zakóját vette elő. 

Miután kikészítette a ruháit, a fürdőszobába sietett. Amikor belenézett a mosdótál feletti tükörbe, eddigi jókedve egycsapásra eltűnt. Eszébe jutott, hogy ma is, mint minden este, amióta csak elszökött otthonról, el kell végeznie a szokásos kis rituáléját, olyan alaposan kell tisztálkodnia, hogy senki ne érezhesse meg a valódi szagát, ami elárulhatta volna, hogy nem az, akinek mondja magát. Több, mint tíz éve élt már hazugságban, tíz éve szedett gyógyszereket, melyek segítettek valamelyest elnyomni valódi természetét, tíz éve használt hamis iratokat, és tíz éve rettegett attól, hogy egy napon lelepleződik.

Tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad Daisukét közel engednie magához. Abból csak baj lehet, hiszen ha randizni kezdenek, azután pedig esetleg több is történik közöttük, akkor a parancsnok megtudja, hogy ki is ő valójában - márpedig akkor mindennek vége. A testőrségtől biztosan elbocsátanák, talán börtönbe is kerülne, vagy ami még rosszabb, visszaküldenék az apjához - márpedig megfogadta magának, hogy előbb hal meg, mint hogy visszamenjen oda.

Semmi jó sem fog kisülni abból, ha közel engedi magához a parancsnokot, gondolta, miközben levetkőzött, és beállt a zuhany alá, hogy ma is, mint minden este, egész testét jó erősen átdörzsölje egy durva szivaccsal és antibakteriális tusfürdővel, a könyök- és térdhajlatát, az ágyékát és a hónalját háromszor is átmossa, a körömkefével olyan alaposan dörgöjte át lábait és kezeit, hogy az ujjbegyei vörösek legyenek, megtisztítsa a köldökét babaolajjal, majd háromszor is besamponozza és átöblítse a haját. 

Miután kiszállt a zuhany alól és megtörölközött, alaposan bekente magát egy férfias illatú testápolóval, majd minden testhajlatát befújta szagtalan dezodorral, és nekiállt borotválkozni. Miután végzett, ránézett a faliórára, és csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy ma is, mint minden este, egy teljes órát töltött a fürdőszobában.

A konyhába visszatérve kedvetlenül kortyolgatta el vacsoráját, majd főzött még egy kávét - ezúttal feketén, cukor nélkül -, gyorsan felhörpintette, bevette a gyógyszerét, felkapkodta magára a ruháit, majd elindult dolgozni. 

Ma már nem metróval ment, kocsiba szállt, és a csúcsforgalmat a kis mellékutcákban ügyesen kikerülve vette az irányt a palota felé. Útközben megállt a kedvenc kávézójában venni egy nagy adag süteményt és némi friss vért - hiába vacsorázott meg már korábban, még mindig borzasztóan éhes volt.

Mire a palotába ért, a keze már remegett, de nem az izgatottságtól, hanem az idegességtől. Nem akart Daisukéval találkozni. Félt, hogy nem lenne képes a jelenlétében a józan eszére hallgatni, és újra elutasítani a férfit. Eddig is vonzotta őt a parancsnok, de ezidáig nem okozott neki különösebb problémát, hogy ellenálljon a kísértésnek, ám az a délelőtti csók, úgy érezte, mindent megváltoztatott.

Sikerült jóval korábban érkeznie, mint kellett volna. Nem bánta, így az öltöző üres volt, amikor belépett. Szeretett egyedül lenni, amikor átöltözik, mert amikor más előtt kellett tennie, akkor mindig úgy érezte, hogy árgus szemekkel figyelik. Még olyankor is, amikor csak az öltönyét cserélte az egyenruhájára, rettegett, hogy lelepleződik.

Az élete nem állt semmi másból, csak titkokból. Ezért is lett királyi testőr: itt szem előtt volt ugyan, volt karrierje, sikeres lehetett, de a maszk, amit viselnie kellett, jótékonyan eltakarta arcát a világ elől, és a nevét senki sem deríthette ki. Minden este, amikor feltette a fekete maszkot az arcára, végtelen nyugalom lett rajta úrrá: olyan volt, mint egy pajzs, ami megvédi őt mindentől és mindekitől, legfőképp a régi életétől.

\- Korán bejöttél - zavarta meg gondolatait az a karcos, mély hang, amitől kellemes borzongás futott végig a gerincén.

\- Izé… igen - motyogta, és lassan a parancsnok felé fordult, aki szélesen mosolyogva nézte őt. - Azt hittem, nagyobb lesz a forgalom, ezért korábban indultam el otthonról - magyarázta, mintha attól tartana, Daisuke számonkéri őt.

\- Örülök neki - mosolygott rá a parancsnok, és közelebb lépve hozzá végigsimított a felkarján. - Beszélni szerettem volna veled még munka előtt.

\- Igen? - nézett rá elbűvölten Akira. A férfi illata az orrába kúszott, és szinte hipnotizálta őt, nem volt képes megmozdulni, csak tátott szájjal bámulta Daisuke mosolygó arcát. Nem értette, mégis hogyan lehet ilyen hatással rá a férfi, miközben éppen azért szedte esténként azokat a tiltott pirulákat, hogy az ilyen helyzeteket elkerülje. Lehet, meg kellene dupláznia a napi adagját.

\- Bizony - bólintott a parancsnok. - Arról, ami reggel történt.

\- Megbántad? - kérdezte halkan Akira, mire Daisuke felnevetett.

\- Én? Hónapok óta próbállak randira hívni, és most komolyan azt kérded tőlem, megbántam-e, hogy megcsókoltalak?

Akira sután vállat vont.

\- Nem láthatok a fejedbe.

\- Nem, nem bántam meg, sőt, épp ellenkezőleg - villantotta rá összes hófehér fogát a parancsnok, mire Akira érezte, hogy az arcába szökik a vér. - Remélem, te sem.

\- Nem - szaladt ki Akira száján, mielőtt átgondolhatta volna. Pedig most kellett volna igennel válaszolnia, azt mondania, hogy hibázott reggel, és újra elutasítani Daisukét, ám képtelen volt rá, a szája nem engedelmeskedett az agyának.

\- Ennek örülök. - Daisuke újra végigsimított Akira felkarján. - És mondd csak, volna kedved munka után eljönni velem valahová?

\- Hát persze - vágta rá Akira, de azonnal meg is bánta. Megint előbb beszélt, mint gondolkodott volna, de már nem vonhatta vissza.

\- Remek. Akkor elviszlek abba az angol étterembe, amiről a múltkor meséltem - mondta vidáman a parancsnok, és nyomott egy puszit Akira arcára, közvetlenül a szemkörnyékét takaró maszk alá. - Imádni fogod. De most menj, le kell váltanod Matsumotót!

Akira elvarázsoltan bólintott, és becsukta az öltözőszekrényét. Csak akkor tért magához, amikor már a király hálóterméhez vezető folyosón sétált. Megtorpant, és megfogta ott az arcát, ahol Daisuke megcsókolta, és ahol kellemesen bizsergett a bőre. Nem értette magát. Mégis mi a fene ütött belé? Nemet kellett volna mondania a parancsnoknak. Ez nem mehet így tovább.

Elővette a zsebéből a telefonját, és miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyedül van a folyosón, tárcsázta a dílere számát. A férfi már a második csörgésre felvette a telefont.

\- Én vagyok - mondta bemutatkozás helyett Akira. Biztos volt benne, hogy a díler megismeri a hangját, tíz éve látta őt el gyógyszerekkel. - Találkozhatnánk holnap délután?

\- Persze. A szokásos lesz?

\- Igen, és ha van valami erősebb, akkor abból is kérek - mondta Akira, mire a férfi felnevetett a vonal végén. Nem válaszolt, egyszerűen közölte, mikor várja a férfit a szokásos helyen, majd letette a telefont. A testőr pislogva bámult a kezében lévő kis készülékre, majd vállat vont, és zsebre vágta azt. Remélte, hogy az a nevetés igent jelentett.

Sóhajtva indult tovább a folyosón. A király lakosztálya előtt szokás szerint már türelmetlenül várta őt Takanori, pedig ezúttal sikerült időben érkeznie. Alig foglalta el a helyét, a lakosztály ajtaja kivágódott mellette, és kiviharzott rajta a két kis herceg. Akira alig tudott félreugrani az útjukból, hogy ne lökjék őt fel.

\- Rei-chan! - sipította a két kisgyerek, és egyikük jobbról, másikuk balról karolta át Akira lábát, úgy, hogy a testőr majdnem egyensúlyát vesztette. - Ugye ma te mondod nekünk a mesét elalvás előtt?

\- Tessék? - pislogott rájuk Akira, mire a két kis csirkefogó rávigyorgott.

\- Te olyan jó történeteket tudsz és sokkal jobban mesélsz, mint apu! - mondták kánonban, mire Akira elnevette magát. Hihetetlenül aranyos volt a két kisfiú.

\- Ha ez így megy tovább, féltékeny leszek - szólalt meg egy hang mellettük, mire Akira meglepve fordult arra. Aoi herceg egy szál melegítőnadrágban, meztelen felsőtesttel állt az ajtóban, felvont szemöldökkel, vigyorgova. Akirának csak most tűnt fel, mennyire hasonlít Daisukéra, a mosolyuk teljesen egyforma volt.

\- Akkor tanulj meg jobban mesélni - nyújtotta ki a nyelvét az idősebb kis herceg, mire Aoi megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Reménytelenek vagytok. Na, nyomás vacsorázni!

A két kisfiú egymás kezét fogva, nevetve szökdécselt el az étkező irányába, miközben szülőapjuk a fejét csóválta.

\- Egyszerűen nem bírok velük. Remélem, nem okoznak ma már több gondot önnek. Jó munkát, Rei-chan! - kacsintott az elképedt testőrre, majd becsukta a lakosztály ajtaját. Akira zavartan nézett maga elé, és ez a zavar a munkaideje végéig ki is tartott. Ha nem szólnak rá a kollégái, bizony elkalandozott volna munka közben.

Úgy érezte, túl gyorsan telik el ez az éjszaka. Alig eszmélt fel, máris újra az öltözőben volt, hogy egyenruháját a civil öltözékére cserélje. Most lassan öltözködött, szerette volna az időt húzni, hogy minél később kelljen Daisukéval elmennie abba az étterembe.

\- Indulhatunk? - jelent meg mellette hirtelen a parancsnok. Akira majdnem szívrohamot kapott ijedtében.

\- Izé… igen - mondta kissé kelletlenül, és becsukta a szekrényét, majd a parancsnok nyomában elindult a mélygarázs irányába. - Kocsival jöttem.

\- Én gyalog. Te vezetsz - mosolygott rá a férfi, mire Akira sután bólintott.

Az egész autóút alatt végtelenül kínosan érezte magát. Daisuke fesztelenül csacsogott mellette, mesélt az étteremről, a munkáról, az új csavarkulcs készletről, amit vásárolt - csupa-csupa jelentéktelen dologról. Akira csak ült mellette, és hallgatta, közben pedig minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy az útra, és ne a férfi illatára koncentráljon.

Fellélegzett, amikor az étterembe értek: az étel és a többi vendég illata némiképp elvonta a figyelmét Daisuke vonzó testszagáról, legalábbis annyira, hogy képes legyen másra is figyelni.

\- Úgy nézel ki, mint akit elvarázsoltak - jegyezte meg a parancsnok, amikor helyet foglaltak az asztaluknál. - Mi jár a fejedben?

Akira úgy nézett Daisukéra, mint a kisgyerek, akit csínytevésen kapnak. A férfi akartlanul is elnevette magát a gyámoltalan arckifejezés láttán.

\- Csak hosszú volt az éjszakám - motyogta esetlenül a fiatal testőr, mire parancsnoka megértően bólintott.

\- A sógoromékkal nem könnyű, nem igaz? Nincs még eleged abból a két kis rosszcsontból?

\- A hercegekből? Nincs - legyintett mosolyogva Akira. - Aranyos kisfiúk, igaz, kicsit talán túlságosan is elevenek.

\- És másról sem tudnak beszélni, csak rólad - jegyezte meg Daisuke, miközben a pincérnő friss, testmeleg vért öntött mindkettejük borospoharába.

\- Rólam? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Akira.

\- Aha, imádnak téged, ha eddig nem tűnt volna még fel neked - nevetett a parancsnok, majd kortyolt egyet italából. - Remekül szót értesz velük, mint aki világ életében gyerekekkel foglalkozott. Áruld el, hogy csinálod?

Akira vállat vont. Sokan és sokszor tették már fel neki ezt a kérdést, de ő még mindig nem tudott rá válaszolni. Talán valamiféle mélyen fakadó, ősi ösztön miatt tudta, hogyan kezelje a gyerekeket - nem volt benne biztos.

Felvette a poharát, hogy ő is kortyoljon egyet az ínycsiklandozó illatú, friss vérből, ám majdnem kiejtette azt a kezéből, amikor Daisuke újra megszólalt:

\- Te akarsz gyerekeket?

A testőr esetlenül nézett parancsnokára. Hirtelen nem tudta, mit is válaszoljon.

\- Ezen még nem nagyon gondolkodtam - motyogta. Hazugság volt: rengeteget gondolkodott a dolgon, és mindig arra jutott, hogy ha lesznek is gyerekei, az biztosan nem az ő döntése lesz. - Szerintem válasszunk valamit az étlapról. Éhes vagyok - mondta gyorsan, hogy elterelje a témát, és kinyitotta a kis bőrfedeles könyvecskét, amit korábban a pincér a keze ügyébe készített. Daisuke azonban nem engedett.

\- Szerintem remek apa lenne belőled - jelentette ki, mire Akira félrenyelte a saját nyálát, és kis híján megfulladt tőle. A parancsnok csak nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel, majd elnevette magát. - Most úgy nézel rám, mintha valami szörnyűséget mondtam volna.

\- Elvileg ez az első randink, és te máris a gyerekvállalásról akarsz beszélgetni. Bocs, de ez igenis a frászt hozza rám - méltatlankodott Akira, gyerekesen felfújva az arcát, mire Daisuke ijedten kapta maga elé mindkét kezét.

\- Jaj, nem úgy értettem, ne értsd félre, kérlek! - szabadkozott. Most, hogy jobban belegondolt, tényleg úgy hatott iménti kijelentése, mintha ajtóstól akarna rontani a házba. - Ez csak egy ártatlan bók volt, semmi hátsó szándék nem volt mögötte, esküszöm!

\- Bók? - vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Akira. - Te így szoktál bókolni?

\- Ebből már nem fogok jól kijönni, igaz? - csóválta a fejét lemondóan a parancsnok.

\- Hát nem - bólintott Akira, de szája szeglete máris mosolyra húzódott, alig egy perccel később pedig már hangosan nevetett Daisukéval együtt. Ez pedig végre feloldotta a kínos hangulatot kettejük között, Akira már nem érezte annyira feszélyezve magát. Hagyta, hogy Daisuke válasszon helyette főfogást, és kedélyesen csevegett a parancsnokkal, míg ki nem hozták az ételüket. 

A véres hurka valóban olyan isteni volt, ahogy Daisuke korábban említette. Akirának nem volt szokása nagy adagokat enni, de most könnyedén tünette el magában a hatalmas tányérról az utolsó morzsát is, miközben a másik férfit hallgatta, aki a gyerekkoráról mesélt. Még magának is utálta beismerni, de nagyon jól érezte magát, és amikor odakint hajnalodni kezdett, sajnálta, hogy máris indulniuk kell. 

Daisuke nem engedte, hogy kifizesse a számla rá eső részét, majd igazi úriember módjára ráadta a zakóját, amikor felállt, és az ajtót is kinyitotta neki a kijáratnál. Akira nem értette, miért imponál neki annyira ez a már-már túlzó udvariasság.

Az autóban azután újra kettesben maradtak, és Akirát újra megcsapta a testőrparancsnok férfias, erős illata. Bárcsak viselhetette volna a munkában használt maszkját, ami az orrát is takarta!

\- Nagyon jól éreztem magam - mosolygott rá Daisuke, újra csak kivillantva tökéletes, hófehér fogsorát.

\- Én is - mondta halkan Akira, és nem tiltakozott, amikor a parancsnok közelebb hajolt hozzá, és ajkait az övéire tapasztotta. Dai finoman csókolta meg, nem úgy, mint legelőször, amikor éhes ragadozóként vetette rá magát. Akira agyából eltűnt minden tudatos gondolat, csak az ösztönök maradtak: semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, csak arra, hogy mennyire kívánja ezt a férfit. Amikor aztán Daisuke megszakította a csókot, és bekapcsolta a biztonsági övét, Akira furcsa ürességet kezdett el érezni a mellkasában.

\- Hazaviszel, ugye? - kérdezte a parancsnok, mire a férfi sután bólintott.

\- Mondd a címet!

Egész úton egyikük sem szólalt meg, csak ültek ott csendben. Daisuke még el is bóbiskolt, Akirának úgy kellett felkeltenie, amikor leparkolt a háza előtt. A parancsnok nagyot ásított, és újra rámosolygott a szőke férfira, akinek ismét kihagyott egy dobbantást a szíve. Ha ez így megy tovább, hamarosan a kardiológián fog kikötni, állapította meg magában Akira.

\- Van egy zacsknó nulla negatívom egy ausztrál őslakostól - mondta Daisuke, miután kikapcsolva biztonsági övét, nyújtózkodott egyet. - Nincs kedved feljönni és elfelezni velem?

Akira nemet akart mondani. Őszintén nemet akart mondani, de amikor kinyitotta a száját, hogy beszéljen, az nem engedelmeskedett neki.

\- Nagyon szívesen - hallotta meg a saját hangját, és mielőtt megállíthatta volna magát, már ki is szállt az autóból, és Daisuke nyomában elindult a ház ajtaja felé. Pedig ezt tenni legalább olyan őrültség volt, mint egy kisnyúlnak bemerészkedni az oroszlán barlangjába.


	5. Le Soleil

Daisuke először a lépcsőfordulóban mart az ajkára, pont olyan éhesen, mint azok a vámpírok szoktak a vörösvérsejt-koncentrátum tasakjára, akik már napok óta nem ittak egy csepp vért sem. Háttal a falnak lökte Akirát, a csattanás visszhangot vert az üres lépcsőházban.

\- Ne… ne harapj! - nyögte Daisuke ajkai közé a testőr, mire az egy pillanatra elhúzódott tőle.

\- Bocs. Csak annyira… - Nem fejezte be a mondatot, ehelyett gyengéden végigsimított Akira duzzadt ajkain. A szőke férfi erre elmosolyodott, és akaratlanul is közelebb húzódott a másikhoz, már ha ez lehetséges volt egyáltalán. 

Az egyik szomszéd éppen ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy kijöjjön lakásából; az öreg, csoszogós léptű férfi, miközben lefelé botorkált a lépcsőn, olyan rosszallóan nézett rájuk, hogy attól mindketten elszégyellték magukat.

\- Szerintem - köszörülte meg a torkát Daisuke -, jobb lenne, ha ezt odafent folytatnánk.

Akira elvarázsoltan bólintott. Még mindig köd ereszkedett az agyára, nem volt képes gondolkodni - talán abban a pillanatban arra is rábólintott volna, ha Dai azt kéri tőle, hogy ugorjon a kútba. Nem állt ellen, amikor Dai a csuklója köré fonta hosszú ujjait, és felfelé kezdte őt vonszolni, gyors léptekkel szökdelt fel a lépcsőfokokon a parancsnokot követve annak lakásához.

Daisuke ott, a fekete kőrisfa ajtó előtt csókolta meg másodszor, ezúttal végtelenül gyengéden, miközben fél kézzel a kulcscsomóval babrált. Nehezen sikerült beletalálnia a kulcslyukba, hiszen nem nézett oda, csukott szemmel tapadt a szőke férfi ajkaira, és csak akkor szakadt el tőlük, amikor kattant a zár. Beengedte maga előtt Akirát, és hanyagul lerúgta magáról a cipőt, és türelmetlenül várta, hogy a szőke férfi is levegye sajátját.

\- Gyere csak beljebb! - invitálta őt, és azonnal a nappaliba vezette. Akira körülnézett ugyan, de mintha az agya képtelen lett volna befogadni a hozzá érkező információkat, nem igazán fogta fel, mit is lát. Amikor Dai hellyel kínálta, lenyomta a fenekét a kanapéra, és amint a férfi leült mellé, azonnal hozzábújt. Daisuke rámosolygott, és harmadszor is megcsókolta: ezúttal csak finom, apró puszikat nyomott Akira ajkaira. - Jó, hogy itt vagy.

\- Ühüm - bólintott a szőke, és Dai nyaka hajlatába hajtotta a fejét. Csukott szemmel szívta be a másik illatát.

Daisuke meglepődött ugyan Akira viselkedésén, de ezt nem tette szóvá. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy sokkal nehezebb dolga lesz, hogy nem fogja tudni máris felcsábítani őt a lakására. Hiszen hány hétig, hány hónapig kellett győzködnie az ifjú testőrt, mire az igent mondott a randevúra! Erre tessék, most itt voltak. 

Néha úgy érezte, nem tud kiigazodni Akirán.

\- Hozhatom az italunkat? - kérdezte meg halkan, mire a szőke bólintott. Dainak mégis szinte le kellett őt hámoznia magáról, amikor felállt, és a konyhába indult, és Akira mozdulatlanul várta a kanapén, míg vissza nem tért kezében két kristálypohárral a kezében. Mindkettőben rubinvörös folyadék gyöngyözött.

\- Te aztán megadod a módját - mosolygott Akira, mire Daisuke vállat vont.

\- Nem minden nap vannak ilyen vendégeim - mondta, miközben visszaült a kanapéra, azzal átadta az egyik poharat Akirának, és koccintásra emelte sajátját. - Egészségünkre!

\- Egészségünkre! - ismételte Akira, és belekortyolt a testmeleg folyadékba. Nem fért a fejébe, vajon mikor volt ideje Dainak felmelegíteni, hiszen alig fél percet töltött a konyhában. Talán előre bekészítette? Ennyire biztos lett volna a dolgában?

A friss, finom vértől némiképp kitisztult a feje, és most már nem csak ideje volt körbenézni a szobában, de fel is fogta, mit lát. Daisuke lakása egyszerűen volt berendezve ugyan, mégis első pillantásra árulkodott a parancsnok származásáról: a bútorokat láthatóan nem egy kereskedelmi hálózat boltjában szerezte be, mint Akira, hanem mind egyedi, kézzel faragott és kárpitozott családi örökség volt, minden egyes darabon ott virított a Shiroyamák családi címere. Akirának volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a kanapé, amin ültek, többet ért, mint a saját lakásának teljes berendezése - és valahogy ettől a gondolattól hirtelen elbizonytalanodott.

Tulajdonképpen mit is keresett ő itt? Nem elég, hogy Daisuke a főnöke volt, és nem elég, hogy titkolni igyekezett előtte, hogy ki is ő valójában, ráadásul neki nem volt nemesi címe, nem tudott felmutatni sem családi címert, sem fényes örökséget, sem testvért, aki a királyi családba házasodott… Bárhogy is nézte, ő tulajdonképpen csak egy senki volt.

\- Mi a baj? - zavarta meg gondolatait Dai hangja, mire Akira sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Semmi… én csak nem tudom, hogy ez jó ötlet-e.

\- Nem fogjuk megtudni, míg meg nem próbáljuk - simított végig az arcán Dai. - Azt sem tudtad, szereted-e a csokifagylaltot, míg meg nem kóstoltad, nem igaz?

\- De, igaz - bólintott lassan Akira. Ezzel a logikával nem tudott vitatkozni. Nem is ellenkezett, amikor Dai, immáron negyedszerre, mióta beléptek a lakóház ajtaján, megcsókolta. - Viszont gyűlölöm a csokifagyit - motyogta a parancsnok ajkainak, mire az felnevetett.

\- Remélem, rólam és a kapcsolatunkról majd jobb véleménnyel leszel.

\- Én is - suttogta csukott szemmel Akira, és ezúttal ő volt az, aki megcsókolta a másik férfi vérízű ajkait. Daisuke finoman vonta őt közelebb magához, és megvárta, hogy Akira mélyítse el a csókot, csak utána fonta a fiatal testőr dereka köré karjait.

Akira körül megszűnt a világ. Észre sem vette, és a parancsnok már a hátán feküdt, ő pedig a combjai között térdelt.

\- Milyen heves vagy - vigyorgott rá Dai, és Akira ekkor döbbent rá, hogy nem a parancsnok feküdt le és rántotta őt le magával, hanem ő lökte le a férfit a kanapéra. - Ez tetszik.

Akira zavarba jött. Nem értette magát, fogalma sem volt, hogyan veszíthette el ennyire a fejét Dai közelében. Azelőtt soha, egyetlen férfi sem volt rá ilyen hatással.

\- Mi baj van? - kérdezte halkan Dai. Akira bizonytalanul nézett rá, és megvonta a vállát. A parancsnok egy percig tanulmányozta az arcát, mielőtt lehúzta volna magához egy hatodik, heves, fojtogató csókra. - Ne gondolkozz annyit azon, hogy mi történhet, ha nem jön össze ez a dolog kettőnk között! Felnőttek vagyunk, ha nem is sül el jól, képesek leszünk kezelni a helyzetet magánemberként is, a munkahelyünkön is.

Akira azt kívánta, bár ennyire egyszerű lenne a helyzet. Ha tényleg csak annyi lenne a tét, hogy egy félresiklott kapcsolat miatt esetleg kínosan érezhetnék magukat egymás társaságában a palotában, akkor minden hezitálás nélkül képes lett volna belevágni. De itt jóval többről volt szó, ő jóval többet veszíthetett - persze erről Dainak fogalma sem volt.

A parancsnok újra megcsókolta, és ekkorra Akira már kezdte elveszíteni a fonalat, hogy hányadszorra érnek össze az ajkaik, de minden másról is megfeledkezett. Mintha az agyában lett volna egy kapcsoló, ami képes leállítani minden tudatos gondolatot, amikor Dai hozzáér. Egyetlen dologra volt csak képes gondolni: hogy örömet akar okozni ennek a férfinak.

Amikor később visszagondolt arra a reggelre, nem emlékezett rá, mikor gombolta ki a parancsnok ingjét, ahogy arra sem, hogy honnan vette a bátorságot, hogy csókolgatni kezdje a mellkasának a bőrét. Csak Dai sóhajaira emlékezett, és arra a bódító illatra, ami körüllengte a férfit és egész lakását, és arra a szinte megmagyarázhatatlan biztonságérzetre, ami elurakodott rajta. 

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy teljesen átadta magát az ösztöneinek, korábban senki sem lett volna képes rávenni erre, most pedig önként tette meg egy olyan férfi kedvéért, aki akár tönkre is tehette volna az életét egyetlen pillanat alatt - azonban őt akkor, abban a pillanatban ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Különben is biztos volt benne, hogy a parancsnok soha nem bántaná őt, egész egyszerűen nem lenne rá képes. Nem tudta, mégis miért, de egyszerűen úgy érezte, hogy Daisuke mellett biztonságban van, és mindig biztonságban lenne.

Soha életében nem érzett még olyan hatalmas késztetést, hogy megfeleljen valakinek, mint most. Örömet akart okozni Dainak, és azt akarta, hogy a parancsnok elégedett legyen vele - talán ez vette őt rá, hogy kapkodó mozdulatokkal kigombolja, majd lehúzza a férfi nadrágját, és lejjebb csúszva annak két combja között óvatos kis puszit nyomjon a hasa aljára. Ám ekkor újra elbizonytalanodott, és ajkait beharapva, már-már ártatlanul pislogott rá a lélegzetét visszanyerni próbáló parancsnokra.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte rekedten Dai, mire Akira szégyellősen nézett el oldalra. Érezte, hogy az arcába szökik a vére, biztos volt benne, hogy olyan piros lett, hogy azt bármelyik érett paradicsom megirigyelhette volna.

\- Én csak… még soha nem csináltam ilyet - ismerte be kelletlenül. Arra számított, hogy Dai talán kineveti, de nem ez történt: a parancsnok gyengéden a hajába túrt, és rámosolygott.

\- Most sem muszáj, ha nem akarod.

\- De, szeretném - mondta halkan, mire Dai mosolya szélesebbre húzódott. A parancsnok felült a kanapén, de csupán annyi időre, hogy lehúzza magáról a fekete alsónadrágot, majd visszafeküdt, és türelmesen várta, hogy Akira megmozduljon.

Akira elbűvölve nézett végig Daisuke testén. Még soha nem látott egyetlen férfit sem teljesen meztelenül, leszámítva saját magát és a szülőapját. Feltűnt neki, hogy Dai mennyire hasonlít a testvérére, de az is, hogy mennyire más: az izmok a mellkasán sokkal szálkásabbak voltak, a válla szélesebb, az álla szögletesebb, férfiasabb. Daisuke bőre hibátlan volt és hófehér, de az erek nem látszottak át rajta úgy, mint sok vámpírnak, és - Akira borzasztóan zavarba jött ettől a felfedezésétől -, a parancsnok _hatalmas_ volt, már ami a két lába közötti méreteket illette.

Nem tudta, hogy kezdjen hozzá - legalábbis _azt hitte_ , hogy nem tudja -, de minden bátorságát összeszedve Dai férfiassága köré fonta előbb a kezét, azután ajkait is. Először azt hitte, kellemetlen, sőt, undorító lesz, de egyáltalán nem volt így: a parancsnoknak kifejezetten kellemes íze volt, és hangok, amiket kiadott, olyannyira feltüzelték Akirát, hogy nem egyszerűen a nadrágja lett szűk, hanem egyenesen úgy érezte, menten felrobban. Daisuke halk, hörgő hangot hallatva adta ki magját, és Akira gondolkodás nélkül lenyelte, mind az utolsó cseppig.

\- Tényleg először csináltad? - nézett a szőkére a parancsnok, mire az zavartan bólintott. - Alig hiszem el… kurva jól csináltad.

A következő pillanatban Akira a hátán találta magát, és Daisuke újra fullasztó, heves csókba hívta ajkait, miközben ujjai az ingje gombjai körül matattak, hogy végre őt is megszabadítsák a nemkívánatos ruhadaraboktól. Másik keze végigsimított Akira oldalán, míg el nem érte a nadrágja korcát, és már be is akart alá csusszanni, amikor a fiatal testőr hirtelen rámarkolt csuklójára.

\- Várj!

\- Nem szeretnéd? - kérdezte Daisuke, és hiába próbálta leplezni csalódottságát, Akira kihallotta azt a hangjából.

\- De igen - mondta halkan. Úgy érezte, hatalmas gombóc nő a torkában, de nem tehetett mást: vagy fejvesztve elmenekül, vagy bevallja Daisukénak a titkát. Márpedig nem akart elmenekülni, itt akart maradni, örökre, ezek között a karok között, erre a bódító illatra ébredni minden este, és ezzel aludni el reggelenként. - De van valami, amit előbb el kell mondanom.

Daisuke komolyan bólintott, és felült a kanapén, hogy helyet adjon Akirának. Fogalma sem volt, miről lehetett szó, hogy mit akart neki ennyire elmondani a férfi, de abban biztos volt, hogy fontos lehet - ki tudta olvasni a másik szemeiből.

\- Mondd csak, figyelek! - mosolygott rá biztatóan. Akira megköszörülte a torkát, nyelt is egy nagyot, de a képzeletbeli gombóc, ami fojtogatta, csak nem akart eltűnni.

\- Nos, szóval, én… - kezdett bele, ám ekkor hangos telefoncsörgés zavarta meg őket. Daisuke bosszankodva kereste elő a padlón keverő nadrágja zsebéből a mobilját, és amikor meglátta, ki a hívó fél, elfintorodott.

\- A legjobbkor, komolyan - morogta, és bocsánatkérően Akirára nézett. - A palotából keresnek. Muszáj felvennem.

\- Persze - bólintott a szőke. Ő is tudta, hogy a királyi testőrség parancsnoka nem kapcsolhatta ki csak úgy a mobiltelefonját, a nap huszonnégy órájában az uralkodó rendelkezésére kellett állnia.

Daisuke a füléhez emelte a készüléket, és úgy, ahogy volt, meztelenül átsétált a nappaliból egy másik helyiségbe. Alig két perccel később meglehetősen zaklatottan tért vissza, és kezdte el magáracibálni a ruháit.

\- A büdös kurva életbe! - szitkozódott, amikor sikerült fordítva felhúznia az alsónadrágját.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Akira. Ritkán látta ennyire idegesnek a parancsnokát.

\- Az unokaöcséim eltűntek.

\- Micsoda? - pattant fel a kanapéról a szőke testőr. - A hercegek? De hát hogyan? Mikor?

\- Aoi azt mondta, a páncélteremben játszottak, és alig egy percre nézett félre… Komolyan mondom, kételkedem benne, hogy jó ötlet volt gyereket szülnie, ha ennyire nem tud vigyázni rájuk - dohogta Daisuke. - Szerintem biztos elbújtak valahol az alagsorban, és jót röhögnek azon, hogy az egész testőrség őket keresi.

\- Veled menjek? - kérdezte Akira, de Dai megrázta a fejét.

\- Dehogy, pihend csak ki magad, neked éjjel még egy teljes műszakot le kell nyomnod ezek mellett a kis bajkeverők mellett. Már magasan jár a nap, ne menj haza, aludj nyugodtan itt! Az a hálószoba - mutatott az egyik ajtóra -, a szekrényben találsz pólót és a fiókban alsónadrágot. A fürdő ott van - bökött most a másik nappaliból nyíló ajtó felé -, nyugodtan zuhanyozz le! Azt hiszem, fogkefének és borotvának is kell lennie a mosdószekrényben, a hűtőben pedig találsz bőven kaját, ha megéheznél. Érezd magad otthon, a kulcsot majd hozd be a palotába!

Akira döbbenten nézett Daisukéra, de nem vitatkozott vele. Némán nézte végig, ahogy a férfi felvesz egy vastag pulóvert, a kapucnit az arcába húzza, majd egy futó csókot követően eltűnik az ajtó mögött, magára hagyva a fiatal testőrt a lakásban.


	6. Le Flacon

Akira kissé kábán ült vissza a kanapéra. Egyedül maradt Daisuke lakásán. Az _ő_ Daisukéja lakásán, ahol mindennek olyan illata volt, mint a parancsnoknak. El tudott volna menni, ha nagyon akart volna, odakint most úgyis beborult, és a téli napnak különben sem volt olyan erős fénye - ha kölcsönvesz egy kapucnis pulóvert vagy kabátot Daitól, azt akár az arcába is húzhatná, beülhetne a kocsijába, és tíz, talán tizenöt perc alatt haza is érkezhetne. Ám maradni akart. Volt valami, ami itt tartotta őt; azt maga sem tudta, micsoda, csak érezte, valahol mélyen belül, hogy _muszáj_ maradnia.

 _Talán azért, mert Dai azt mondta, maradjon_ , ütött szöget fejébe a gondolat, mire beharapta ajkait. Ahogy végiggondolta, rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen ma egész reggel pontosan azt csinálta, amit Daisuke mondott neki, gondolkodás nélkül, akár a katona, aki parancsot követ. A gondolatra a hideg is kirázta - ha nem szólal meg a telefon, vajon a parancsnok mi mindenre vehette volna még rá? Valóban kész lett volna néhány perccel ezelőtt, a következményekkel mit sem törődve színt vallani neki, elmondani, hogy tíz éve hamis névvel, hamis iratokkal él Kiotóban, hogy olyan gyógyszerek segítségével nyomja el a valódi természetét, amelyek puszta birtoklása is súlyos bűncselekmény, és hogy hazugságok árán végezte el a tiszti iskolát, majd került be a királyi testőrséghez?

A kezébe temette az arcát, és kiengedett egy mély lélegzetet, melyről eddig azt sem tudta, hogy visszatartotta. Nem értette, mi a fene történik vele, hiszen rendesen szedte a gyógyszereit, tegnap este is bevette az aznapi adagját. Mégis hogyan történhetett, hogy így elveszítette a fejét? Talán dupla adagot kellett volna bevennie? Akárhogy is, nagyon remélte, hogy a dílere ellátja majd valami új, sokkal erősebb szerrel, mert ez az állapot hamar tarthatatlanná fog válni, ha a jövőben képtelen lesz ellenállni Daisuke vonzerejének. Bár talán... 

_Talán nem lenne muszáj ellenállnia_ , fordult meg a fejében. Ugyan eddig mindent elkövetett, hogy távol tartsa magát a parancsnoktól, azt saját maga előtt sem tagadhatta le, mennyire vonzódott hozzá már a legelső napon, amikor találkoztak, és ez a vonzalom azóta is csak nőttön nőtt. Most, hogy itt ült Dai nappalijában, és körüllengte őt ez a markáns, férfias illat, amiről az őszi erdő ropogós avara jutott eszébe, akaratlanul is eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy talán meg kellene adnia magát az ösztöneinek - csak azt nem tudta, mégis hogyan vallhatna be mindent éppen Dainak. Ha akárki másról lett volna szó, nem a testőrparancsnokról, aki ráadásul az egyik legősibb nemesi család leszármazottja és a király sógora…

Shiroyama Daisuke nem pusztán törvénytisztelő polgár volt, hanem az a fajta vámpír, aki másokkal is betartatta a törvényeket. Határtalan igazságérzete és a szabályokhoz való ragaszkodása tette őt kiváló testőrré, ezért is sorakozott fiatal kora ellenére máris annyi kitüntetés a mellén, és ezért válhatott ő minden idők legfiatalabb parancsnokává. Akira pontosan tudta, hogy mennyit jelentenek neki a törvények - Dai minden bizonnyal szembeköpte volna magát, ha megszeg akár egyet is közülük.

Ugyanakkor Dai nem volt sem vaskalapos, sem merev, és kényes ügyekben mindig az összes körülmény figyelembevételével hozott csak döntéseket. Akira úgy gondolta, ha nem csupán elmondaná neki, hogy miben hazudott, hanem azt is, hogy _miért_ , Daisuke nem juttatná őt börtönbe. Sőt, még abban is mert reménykedni, hogy még annak ellenére is, ha kiderül az igazság, annak, ami most elkezdődött közöttük, lenne folytatása - hogy Dai nem mondana le róla. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, a parancsnokot a közöttük lévő hatalmas társadalmi különbség sem zavarta - igaz biztosan lennének, akik összesúgnak a hátuk mögött, talán ez sem jelenthet majd akadályt…

Gondolatait megzavarta a telefon csörgése. A kis készülék a nadrágzsebében zenélni és rezegni kezdett, mire összerezzent: pont hozzáért a még mindig kemény merevedéséhez, amit ezidáig igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni. Sziszegve húzta ki a zsebéből a telefont, és amikor meglátta, ki a hívó fél, akaratlanul is nyelt egy nagyot.

Dai volt az.

\- Tessék - szólt bele a készülékbe. Hiába igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára, a hangja megremegett beszéd közben.

\- Szia, én vagyok - hallotta meg a parancsnok mély baritonját. Dai puszta hangja is elég volt ahhoz, hogy kellemes borzongás fusson végig a testén. - Most értem be a palotába, áll itt a bál. Mindjárt le is teszem, csak még egyszer bocsánatot akartam kérni, amiért úgy faképnél hagytalak.

\- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned, nem a te hibád - lehelte Akira a telefonba

\- Akkor is rosszul érzem magam miatta. Már csak azért is, mert ha nem szólal meg az a rohadt telefon, mi most éppen… - Dai úgy döntött, inkább nem fejezi be a mondatot, Akira úgyis pontosan tudja, mire gondol. - Na, mindegy. Próbálj meg egy kicsit aludni, mielőtt bejössz este! És álmodj rólam! Lehetőleg valami jó mocskosat.

Akira arca erre a vörös ezer különböző árnyalatát öltötte magára egyetlen másodperc alatt. Gyorsan elbúcsúzott Daitól, és mielőtt a parancsnok bármit is mondhatott volna, bontotta a vonalat. Nem akarta, hogy a másik a zavarán gúnyolódjon.

Behunyt szemmel dőlt hátra a kanapén és vett egy mély levegőt. Sóhajtani akart, de ehelyett egy halk kis nyögés szakadt fel torkából: ilyen mélyet szippantani a szoba levegőjéből, ami Daisuke illatától volt terhes, pont olyan volt, mint letüdőzni a cigarettát azután, hogy egy ideig csak a mellette ülő füstjét élvezhette.

Végigfeküdt a kanapén. Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát; nem volt álmos, de mintha ólomsúlyúvá váltak volna a tagjai, még levegőt venni is nehéz volt. Ahogy lustán az oldalára fordult, és végigsimított a kanapé puha kárpitozásán, felcsúszott az ing a derekán. Valami csiklandozni kezdte, és amikor odanézett, egy kis legyet látott meg csípőcsontja fölött. Nem zavarta el, hagyta, hogy mászkáljon rajta - már gyerekkorában is szerette az érzést, amikor egy kis bogár sétált a meztelen bőrén. Újra becsukta a szemét, és talán el is aludt volna, ha kényelmesebb pózban fekszik, ráadásul eszébe jutott, hogy Daisuke felajánlotta neki a hálószobáját - ő pedig nagyon kíváncsi volt arra, milyen ágyban alszik a testőrparancsnok. 

Csak akkor ült fel a kanapén, amikor a kis légy tovaszállt, és úgy döntött, mielőtt lefeküdne, előbb felfedezi magának Daisuke lakásának többi részét is. Először a konyhába ment, és elmosolyodott, amikor látta, az milyen sterilnek tűnik: sehol egy olajfolt vagy egy karcolás a munkapulton. Valószínűleg Dai csak arra használta a helyiséget, hogy felmelegítse a megrendelt vagy a boltban vásárolt készételt.

A szekrényben keresett magának egy poharat, hogy igyon egy kis vizet - sokkal jobb íze volt, mint annak, ami otthon, a saját konyhacsapjából jött -, majd elmosogatta a két kristálypoharat, amiből korábban a vért kortyolták. A csap mellé készített mosogatószernek almaillata volt, és a pulton egy kis fonott kosárban szép, piros almák sorakoztak. Vett is belőle egyet, és jóízűen beleharapott. Ráadásul a hűtőszekrényben is talált egy palack almalevet - eszerint Dai nagyon szerethette az almát. 

Akira arra gondolt, hogy talán megtanulhatna almás pitét sütni, azt az amerikai fajtát, és meglephetné vele a parancsnokot. Elképzelte, ahogy itt ülnek, a konyhában, vagy kint az erkélyen az asztalnál, pitét falatoznak, és hozzá finom, édes, sütőtökfűszeres vért iszogatnak. Amikor idáig jutott a gondolatmenetben, hirtelen megtorpant. Méghogy ő, sütni? Hiszen nem volt éppenséggel egy konyhatündér. Te jó ég, egyetlen randi Daisukéval, és ő máris egy tökéletes kis Donna Reeddé akar változni a kedvéért?

\- Ez már beteges - motyogta maga elé a fejét csóválva, és inkább úgy döntött, ideje lefeküdnie. Bekukkantott ugyan Dai fürdőszobájába - bordó és fekete csempék váltogatták egymást a falakon -, nem zuhanyozott le, ahhoz túl fáradtnak érezte magát. Biztos volt benne, hogy már délután volt, ugyan nem nézett rá sem a faliórára, sem a telefonjára, hogy ellenőrizze a pontos időt. Megkereste Dai hálószobáját, és miután előkeresett egy tiszta alsót és pólót a szekrényből - mindkettőt az orrához emelte egy pillanatra, hogy beszippantsa a Dai testszagával keveredett öblítőillatukat -, átöltözött, és bebújt a puha, meleg ágyba.

Daisukénak kétszemélyes ágya volt - egy hatalmas kétszemélyes ágya, olyan fajta, amin még három nem túl súlyos ember is kényelmesen elférne -, és magas, puha párnái. Ha nem is érezte volna az ágynemű illatán, Akira akkor is meg tudta volna mondani, hogy melyik oldalon szokott Dai aludni, hiszen egy pohár, egy könyv és egy vekkeróra állt azon az éjjeliszekrényen, míg a másik üres volt. Majd ha ideköltözik, akkor az övé is…

\- Ne éld bele magad, te hülye - korholta magát Akira, és bevackolta magát a puha, rozsdabarna takaró alá, hogy újra mélyet szippantson Dai illatából. Annyira kellemes volt, úgy érezte, ez a szag nem egyszerűen körülveszi, hanem beburkolja őt, elrejti a világ elől, és örökké itt tudott volna maradni, Daisuke lakásának biztonságában, ahol, úgy érezte, semmi rossz sem történhetne vele.

Egészen a feje búbjáig betakarózott, becsukta a szemét, ám hiába volt fáradt, nem volt képes álomba szenderülni. Nem tudta kiverni Daisukét a fejéből, a parancsnok gyönyörtől ráncokba redőződő homlokát, a csapzott, élénkvörös haját, ami pont úgy takarta el szemét, mint a pirosló levelek a napot momiji idején. Ha az a két kis csirkefogó herceg kivételesen, csak most az egyszer a fenekén tudott volna maradni, akkor Dai most itt feküdne mellette, és akkor már biztosan rég az igazak álmát aludná a parancsnok karjaiban. Vagy éppen… _valami egészen mást_ csinálnának.

Átfordult a másik oldalára, és megpróbálta még jobban bebugyolálni magát a takaróval, ám egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy nem volt jó ötlet bejönnie a hálószobába. A kanapén talán jobban tudott volna aludni, bár a legjobb döntés mégiscsak az lett volna, ha hazamegy a saját lakására, a saját ágyába, aminek olyan steril illata van, mint a kórházi lepedőknek.

A merevedése, amit még mindig konokul igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni, fájdalmasan lüketett a lábai között. Végül nem bírta tovább, remegő kézzel a két lába közé csúsztatta a kezét, és ideges mozdulatokkal próbált könnyíteni magán, ám hiába, nem volt elég, valami többre vágyott, bár abban ő maga sem volt biztos, hogy mire - de úgy tűnt, az ösztönei tudják. 

Anélkül, hogy átgondolta volna, mit is művel, lehúzta magáról Dai alsónadrágját, és a két combja közé szorította az egyik puha, vaskos párnát. Még sohasem csinált ilyet - tudatosan megtagadta magától még ezt is -, így meglehetősen bizonytalanul csúsztatta mutató- és középső ujját előbb a két farpofája közé, majd az ott található forró, nedves nyílásba csúsztatta. 

Furcsa, sohasem tapasztalt érzés volt - ám egyáltalán nem kellemetlen, sőt, épp ellenkezőleg, és ettől egészen felbátorodott. A két ujjat egy harmadik követte, a kutakodó, bizonytalan mozdulatok pedig egy idő után tudatossá és határozottá váltak. A lepedő sarkát harapta, és igyekezett nem túl hangosan nyögni - félt, hogy esetleg a szomszédok meghallanák, bár ennek esélye minimális volt, és valószínűleg úgysem érdekelt volna senkit.

Miután egy leginkább a szánalmas kis korcs kutyakölykök morgására hajazó nyögéssel végül elélvezett, és agya kitisztult, dühösen bokszolt bele a másik, tiszta párnába. Mi a fene ütött belé?! Hiszen tegnap reggel is bevette a gyógyszerét, mint mindig, márpedig annak pont ezt kellett volna megakadályoznia!

Felpattant, leráncigálta a lepedőt és a huzatot a takaróról, hogy gyorsan betuszkolja a mosógépbe. Miután elindította az egyik programot - azt sem tudta, melyiket -, leült a fürdőszoba hideg csempéjére, és nekivetette hátát a mosógépnek. A párna, amit a két lába közé szorított, valószínűleg már menthetetlen volt, így úgy döntött, magával viszi. Majd kitalál valami hazugságot. Mondjuk azt, hogy leöntötte almalével… vagy inkább vérrel, azt tényleg csak a tisztítóban tudnák kiszedni belőle. 

Addig ült a kövön, míg le nem járt a program, azután kiteregetett - jobb híján a nappaliban lévő fűtőtestekre.

Egyetlen gondolat maradt a fejében: hogy nem hagyhat nyomot maga után. Úgy kell elmennie ebből a házból, hogy Dai, amikor hazatér, véletlenül se érezze meg a szagát - az _igazi_ szagát -, így hát lezuhanyozott, majd alaposan kitakarított, és mivel már úgyis alkonyodott, úgy döntött, inkább hazamegy. 

Éppen a lépcsőházban baktatott lefelé, amikor megszólalt a zsebében a mobiltelefon. Dai volt az.

\- Szia! - köszöntötte a parancsnok. Akira hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog. - Jól aludtál?

\- Nem igazán - csúszott ki a száján, mire Dai a vonal másik végén felkacagott. - Meglettek a hercegek?

\- Persze. Két órán át kutattunk utánuk, tűvé tettük az egész kibaszott palotát, a kertet is, mire végül előmásztak az egyik falikárpit mögül - dohogta a parancsnok. - Ha nem a király fiai lennének, biztos, hogy lekevertem volna nekik egy nagyot.

\- Ne bosszankodj! - mondta halkan.

\- Megvárom, míg beérsz, még látni akarlak ma. - Akira erre elmosolyodott.

\- Most indulok haza, nemsokára ott vagyok.

\- Várlak - búcsúzott a parancsnok. 

Akira közben leért a parkolóba, és bedobta a párnát az autója hátsó ülésére. Miután letette a telefont, és végre ránézett annak kijelzőjén az órára, sóhajtott egy nagyot. Még be kellett szereznie a gyógyszereit is, hazamenni és lezuhanyozni - újra, alaposabban -, és alig másfél órája volt már csak a munkaideje kezdetéig.

A dílere a szokásos utcasarkon várta. A „tranzakciót”, ahogy ez a rosszarcú ember nevezni szerette, egy sikátorban ejtették meg, egy büdös konténer takarásában, ott, ahová nem érhetett el az utcai lámpák és a kivilágított reklámtáblák fénye. Kiotóban, lévén az egyik főváros, kevés ilyen sötét hely volt, mint ez.

\- Mennyi lesz? - kérdezte Akira, mire a férfi, cigarettával ajkai között elvigyorodott.

\- Hetvenöt.

\- Egyre drágábban adod - nézett rá rosszallóan Akira, bár tudta, a férfi nem láthatja gyilkos tekintetét a sötétben. Leszámolt hét tízezer- és öt ezerjenes bankót, majd a másik kezébe nyomta.

\- Egyre drágábban tudom beszerezni - vont vállat mindenféle együttérzés nélkül a díler. - Kokaint könnyebb behozni Japánba, mint ezeket a gyógyszereket, és ha elkapják vele a futárt, szigorúbb büntetésre számíthat, mint drogcsempészésért. Köszönd a kedves kormányotoknak!

Valóban a vámpírok kormánya volt az, aki szigorításokat sürgetett az illegális gyógyszercsempészet megfékezése érdekében. Akit elkaptak, életfogytiglanra számíthatott, sőt, akár halálbüntetésre is. A használatot viszont még ennél is szigorúbban büntették - Akira még a gondolatába is beleborzongott, hogy mit tennének vele, ha rajtakapnák.

Pedig ő nem ártott senkinek azzal, hogy szedte ezeket a gyógyszereket, csak sikerült elérnie velük, hogy uralhassa az életét, ne pedig a teste biológiai órájához kelljen igazodnia. Ezeknek a gyógyszereknek köszönhetően lehetett karrierje, lehetősége arra, hogy szabad lehessen, és jobb életet biztosíthasson magának, mint amilyen a szülőapjának jutott. Mégis bűnözőként kezelték volna, ha kiderül.

\- Tessék - nyújtott felé egy fehér nejlonzacskót a díler. Akira átvette és belenézett: négy doboznyi tabletta, fecskendők, tűk és három ampullányi ezüstösen csillogó folyadék volt benne.

\- Azt kértem, hozz valami erősebbet is a szokásosnál - nézett fel elégedetlenül a férfira, mire az horkantott egyet.

\- Szedj dupla adagot, ennél nincs semmi, ami erősebb lenne. - Olyan leereszkedő stílusban beszélt, hogy Akirának kedve lett volna bemosni neki egyet. Csak azért nem tette, mert tudta, hogy később is szüksége lesz még a férfi szolgálataira. - Megmondtam neked már az elején, hogy ez csak ideiglenes megoldás, a szervezeted egy idő után hozzá fog szokni a szerhez. Örülj neki, hogy eddig működött! Ha adhatok egy tanácsot, mielőbb keress valakit, aki felcsinál, ess végre túl a dolgon!

\- Nem a véleményedért fizetlek - villantotta ki szemfogát Akira, majd megfordult, és a kis szatyorral a kezében az autója felé indult. - Nem tudom, mikor hívlak legközelebb. Ha hívlak egyáltalán.

Nem várta meg, hogy a díler válaszoljon, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, elszelelt a sikátorból. Mégis mit tudhatott volna az a bolond? Hiszen csak egy ember!

Zaklatottan ért haza. Becsapta maga mögött a bejárati ajtót, nekidőlt, és lecsúszott a földre. Dai párnáját elhajította a lakás belseje felé, jó messzire, hogy látnia se kelljen, majd remegő kezekkel elővette az egyik ampullát, egy fecskendőt és egy tűt a zacskóból, amit a dílertől kapott, majd gyakorlott mozdulatokkal felszívta az ezüstösen csillogó folyadékot, megkereste a vénát a könyökhajlatában, és beadta magának az injekciót. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd némi gondolkodás nélkül felszívott egy második ampullával is - nem lehet elég óvatos.


	7. Les métamorphoses du vampire / 1.

A következő két éjszakán, amit még Kiotóban töltött, nem volt ideje Daisukéval találkozni, annyira lefoglalták az utazással kapcsolatos előkészületek. Be kellett vásárolnia, hiszen még csak egy bőröndje sem volt, kölcsönkérni pedig semmiképpen sem akart - világ életében idegenkedett mások tárgyait használni. Vett magának néhány új ruhát is, hiszen Aoi herceg a lelkére kötötte, hogy ne csak az uniformisát vigye magával, és nem akart sem az agyonmosott, kinyúlt melegítőiben parádézni a királyi pár előtt, sem az unalmas és kényelmetlen öltönyeiben feszengeni. Amúgy is jól fog majd jönni néhány új öltözék, ha Daijal akar randizni…

Ezen a két éjjelen sokat gondolkodott Daisukéról és persze saját magáról is. Egyre inkább úgy érezte, képtelen titkolózni a parancsnok előtt. Így is, úgy is le fog bukni, ezt most már elkerülhetetlennek érezte - elég lenne csak még egyszer a parancsnok lakásán kikötni -, így arra jutott, jobb lesz, ha elébe megy a dolgoknak. A döntés cseppet sem volt egyszerű, hiszen sok év munkáját, egy életet, amit vér és verejték árán épített fel, kellett egyetlen pillanat alatt romba döntenie, de más választása nem volt. És talán már nem is akart mást választani.

Sokat vívódott magában, eljátszotta magában többször is a beszélgetést, amely során beismeri, mennyi mindennel kapcsolatban hazudott, de még mindig nem tudta, hogyan is kellene közölnie Daijal az igazságot. Mégsem zúdíthatta rá csak úgy, egyszerűen, hogy még a nevéről is hazudott neki. Végül úgy döntött, ezt a problémát az utazás utánra halasztja.

Csak az indulás előtti napon, a műszakja vége felé futott össze Daijal a palotában. A testőrparancsnok berántotta őt egy falikárpit mögé, hogy annak takarásában a falnak lökhesse, és fullasztó csókba vonhassa az ajkait. Akira úgy érezte magát, mintha egy romantikus film főhősnője lenne, ahogy a férfi vörösen csillogó szemeibe nézett.

\- Olyan jó illatod van - sóhajtott Dai, és Akira nyaka hajlatába hajtotta a fejét. - Hiányzol.

\- Még el sem mentem - nevetett a testőr, és kissé esetlenül végigsimított a férfi hátán.

\- Szívem szerint keresnék neked valami más feladatot, amivel lefoglalnálak, hogy ne mehess el az öcsémékkel - ismerte be a parancsnok. Óvatosan lefejtette Akira arcáról a fekete maszkot, és összeérintette a homlokukat. - Mondjuk vigyázhatnál te a két gyerekre.

\- Ne legyél ilyen önző! - csóválta a fejét Akira. Bár tudta, hamarosan ott kell hagynia a testőrséget, a lehetőséget, hogy a királyi párral tartson a téli vakációjukra, nem akarta kihagyni, már csak azért sem, mert eddigi élete során nem sok lehetősége volt utazni. - Még sohasem jártam Hokkaidón. Különben is, az utóbbi időben annyit dolgoztam, hogy úgy vélem, megérdemlek egy kis pihenést.

\- Nem sokat fogsz tudni pihenni, ugyanis te vagy az egyetlen testőr, aki az öcsémékkel tart - mondta Dai, mire Akira szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek.

\- Hogy érted, hogy én leszek az egyetlen?

\- Úgy, ahogy mondom - vont vállat a parancsnok, és megrázta fejét, hogy alrébbsöpörjön egy rakoncátlan egy vörös hajtincset. - A sógorom kategorikusan kijelentette, hogy nem akarja, hogy a testőrök elrontsák a vakációjukat a jelenlétükkel. Ha engem kérdezel, végig a hálószobában akarnak lenni.

Akira erre elpirult. Nem biztos, hogy fel volt arra készülve, hogy közel három héten át hallgassa, hogyan szeretkezik a király a férjével. Máris nem tartotta annyira jó ötletnek ezt az utazást.

\- Szóval, miután kijelentettem, hogy nem engedem el őket testőr nélkül, tudod, mit mondott az én drága sógorom? Azt, hogy jó, _egy_ testőr velük tarthat. Te vagy a szerencsés kiválasztott. - nevetett Dai. - Hiába, Uruha mindig jó politikus volt, kiválóan ért hozzá, hogy a maga javára fordítsa mások szavait.

\- De miért éppen én? - nézett rá érdeklődve Akira, mire a parancsnok újra elnevette magát.

\- Ezt komolyan kérded? Hiszen remek testőr vagy. Ráadásul kedvelnek, ők is, a gyerekeik is. - mondta, és belesimított a kusza, szőke tincsekbe. - De én most nem az öcsémről akarok veled társalogni. Sokkal kellemesebben szeretném eltölteni ezt a néhány, lopott percet.

A következő negyed órában nem is csináltak mást, csupán egymás ajkait ízlelgették, hol finoman, hol egészen durván és hevesen, míg odakint fel nem ragyogtak a nap első sugarai. Akkor azonban elváltak egymástól, Dai jobbra, Akira balra indult el a folyosón sietős léptekkel, és a szőke testőr ekkor már úgy érezte, hogy biztos lehet döntése helyességében. Amint visszatér Hokkaidóról, elmondja Daisukénak az igazságot.

A következő délután a szokásosnál is jóval korábban érkezett meg a palotába, maga után húzva az újonnan szerzett bőröndjét. Daisuke az udvaron várta, mosolyogva.

\- Búcsú nélkül nem engedlek el - jelentette ki köszönés helyett. Akira úgy érezte, mintha egy romantikus lányregénybe csöppent volna, és ez valami megmagyarázhatatlan módon imponált neki, hiába gyűlölte a romantikus lányregényeket. Dai ezúttal egy seprűtárolóba rángatta be, és a biztonság kedvéért nem csak becsukta az ajtót, a kulcsot is ráfordította a zárban, nehogy a takarítószemélyzet valamelyik túlbuzgó tagja megzavarja magányukat. Akira elmosolyodott, ahogy a sötétben vörösesen csillogó szemekbe nézett.

\- Hiányozni fogsz - ismerte be, kiérdemelve egy diadalittas vigyort a parancsnoktól.

\- Mondtam én, hogy egyszer megszerezlek magamnak.

Akira nem tiltakozott, amikor a másik férfi az övére tapasztotta ajkait, csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor bő fél órával később már muszáj volt indulnia.

\- Amikor hazajöttem… - kezdte, de a hangja rekedt volt a sok csókolózástól, így megköszörülte a torkát. - Amikor hazajöttem, szeretnék veled beszélni valamiről.

Dai komoran a szemébe nézett, mintha onnan akarná kiolvasni, miről is van szó, végül bólintott egy nagyot.

\- Jó. Ez ugyanaz a dolog, amit múltkor, a lakásomon is szóba hoztál?

\- Igen - ismerte be Akira, és reménykedett benne, hogy csak ő érzi forrónak az arcát, valójában nem pirult el.

\- Komoly dolog, igaz? - húzódtak félmosolyra Dai ajkai. - Nem akarod inkább most elmondani?

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Akira. Nem, nem tehette meg, hogy most vall be mindent Dainak, hiszen akkor a parancsnok már Hokkaidóra sem engedhette volna el őt. Márpedig ő mindennél jobban szeretett volna elmenni erre az utazásra. Ráér majd utána is kilépni a testőrségből, ez a néhány nap már nem oszt, nem szoroz. Hajnalban, miután hazaért, már megírta a felmondólevelét, és odakészítette a konyhapultra, hogy amint visszatér az üdülésből, mondhatni azonnal Dai kezébe nyomhassa.

A királyi párral közös autóban mentek ki a reptérre. Aoi láthatóan izgatott volt az utazás miatt, boldog, gyermeki mosollyal az arcán lóbálta a királyéval összekulcsolt kezét, miközben mindenféléről csacsogott, leginkább Akirának: elmondta, mennyire szereti a vidéki birtokukat, és hogy milyen jó, hogy ilyenkor a gyerekek nélkül tölthetnek el néhány napot a férjével - persze biztosította a testőrt arról, hogy nagyon szereti a fiait, de néha bizony az agyára tudnak menni -, és hogy milyen gyönyörű tájat láthat majd Akira, ha végre megérkeznek Hokkaidóra. 

A király mindeközben elnéző mosollyal a szája szegletében nézte férjét, és Akira figyelmét nem kerülhette el, milyen szeretetteljesen simít végig a kézfején - csak azt nem értette, miért fáj megint a szíve attól, hogy őket nézi. Még jó, hogy indulás előtt felvette a maszkját, így érzelmeiről arca nem árulkodhatott.

Aoi csak akkor hagyta abba a csacsogást, amikor már a magánrepülőn ültek, és akkor is csak azért, mert a férje a kezébe nyomott egy könyvet. Akira alig tudta visszatartani a nevetést a király arca láttán - úgy tűnt, a férfi kezdi nagyon unni Aoi szövegelését.

\- Egy italt? - Akira először nem jött rá, hogy a kérdés neki szól, csak amikor tekintete találkozott a bárpultnál álló király kérdő pillantásával.

\- Nem, köszönöm - utasította vissza udvariasan. Szolgálatban sosem ivott alkoholt.

\- Ünneprontó - motyogta a könyve mögött Aoi. - Lazítson már, Suzuki-san, vakáción vagyunk!

\- Legalább vacsorázzon velünk! - mosolygott rá a király, és felmutatott egy tasak vörösvérsejt-koncentrátumot. - A? B? Nullás?

Akira nem tudott mást tenni, elfogadta a meghívást. A király a maszkját is levetette vele, így az út hátralévő részében némiképp zavartan kortyolgatta a testmeleg B negatívot. A testőrségben pont azt szerette, hogy a háttérben kell maradnia, egyszerre kell láthatatlannak és nagyon is láthatónak lennie - egy ilyen helyzettel azonban nem tudott mit kezdeni, hiszen nem volt éppen egy társasági ember, ráadásul a közte és a vele szemben ülők között húzódó társadalmi különbségek sem könnyítették meg a dolgát. Most, hogy itt ült, már kezdte megbánni, hogy elvállalta ezt az utazást.

Amikor a repülőgép ereszkedni kezdett, Aoi, aki szinte egész úton a könyvét bújta, felpillantott rá.

\- Nem járt még Otaruban, igaz? - kérdezte, mire Akira lassan megrázta a fejét. Egy kusza szőke hajtincs a szemébe hullott, bosszankodva söpörte félre.

\- Még nem, felség. Tulajdonképpen nem sok helyen jártam még a szülőfalumat és Kiotót leszámítva - ismerte be.

\- Helyes, akkor feltétlenül meg kell mutatnunk a várost! - csapta össze a tenyerét lelkesen Aoi, mire a király helyeslően bólogatni kezdett.

Akira a maszkjáért nyúlt, de a herceg keze a csuklója köré fonódott, hogy megállítsa.

\- Arra semmi szükség!

A szőke testőr hitetlenkedve meredt rá. Már éppen tiltakozni akart, amikor a király felemelte a kis asztalról a fekete maszkot, a háta mögé sétált, és egy gyors mozdulattal feladta rá, és még a haját is megigazgatta, hogy ne akadjon bele a fekete selyemzsinórba a tarkóján.

\- Yuu, te is tudod, hogy a király személyes testőrségének tagjai nem mutathatják meg az arcukat nyilvánosság előtt - mondta gyengéden az uralkodó, még mindig Akira mögött állva. - Ha Suzuki-san a maszkja nélkül szállna le a gépről, sajnos kénytelen lennék meneszteni, márpedig én nem szívesen küldeném őt el magam mellől.

Akira ösztönösen a király felé akart fordulni, olyannyira meglepték az imént elhangzott szavak, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy mozdulni sem tud. Megpróbálta felemelni a kezét, de mintha lebénult volna, a tagjai nem voltak hajlandók engedelmeskedni neki. Az egész nem tartott tovább egy pillanatnál, azután újra visszanyerte az irányítást a teste felett, és megérezte vállán a király tenyerét - csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy az a kéz egy másodperccel korábban a tarkóján volt, éppen ott, ahol a legfelső nyakcsigolyája a gerincével találkozott. A király csak nem tudta, hogy…? Nem, biztosan nem, hessegette el magától a gondolatot, és zakatoló szívvel felállt, hogy a most már álló repülőgép ajtajához araszoljon.

Hiába volt odakint sötét, és hiába volt nyirkos az idő, rengetegen várták a királyi párt a szapporói reptéren - a szagukból íítélve többnyire emberek. Akira hálás volt, amiért újra láthatatlan, maszkos alak lehet a királyi pár mögött, hogy a legtöbben még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatják, aki pedig mégis, annak tekintete gyorsan tovasiklik más irányba.

Mivel Aoinak láthatóan szándékában állt minden várakozóval kezet fogni, és minden kisgyerekkel egyenként lefotózkodni, majdnem egy órába telt, mire eljutottak a limuzinjukig. Akirát most sem engedték az anyósülésre ülni, ezúttal is hátrahívták magukhoz, sőt, Aoi kérdezés nélkül a kezébe nyomott egy koktélt, ami színe és illata alapján vodkából és valamiféle egzotikus élőlény véréből állt. Az ifjú testőr nem tehetett mást, mint hogy belekortyoljon, de csak éppen, hogy megkóstolta - nem volt hozzászokva az alkoholhoz.

A herceg megkérte a sofőrt, hogy ne a legrövidebb úton vigye őket a király birtokára, hanem tegyenek kerülőt, hogy Akira legalább az autóból megnézhesse magának Otaru belvárosát. A téli ünnepek tiszteletére vörös fénnyel kivilágított utcák és a várost kettészelő folyón átívelő hidak láttán a szőke férfi úgy érezte, mintha a viktoriánus stílusban átépített Velencébe csöppent volna. Annyira belefeledkezett a városnézésbe, hogy kishíján magára öntötte a koktélját - csupán a király keze, ami finoman megragadta a csuklóját, akadályozta meg, hogy az ölébe boruljon, de ekkor a váratlan érintéstől rezzent úgy össze, hogy majdnem összetörte a törékeny kristálypoharat.

Bejárták az egész várost, nem csoda, hogy majdnem hajnalodott, amikor végre megérkeztek az uralkodó birtokára. Amikor kiszállt a limuzinból, Akira leplezetlen kíváncsisággal nézett körül. Az impozáns, viktoriánus kastély egy még impozánsabb angolkert közepén állt, mindent fák, bokrok és hihetetlenül zöld gyep borított, ameddig csak a testőr szeme ellátott. Aoi nem hazudott, valóban minden gyönyörű volt errefelé.

Az épület belül azonban meglepően szerényen volt berendezve: a falakat vörös kárpit borította, és néhány antik csilláron és a király őseiről készült festményen kívül más nem díszítette a helyiségeket. A bútorok mind-mind a funkció és nem a művészi értékük miatt kaptak helyet a szobákban - a kiotói palotához képest már-már szegényes benyomást keltett a kastély, de éppen ezért Akirának jobban is tetszett.

\- Én elmegyek fürödni - jelentette be Aoi. Akira elcsodálkozott, milyen könnyedén és halkan lépked végig az előszobán a herceg, miközben az ő bakancsa minden lépéssel nagyot koppan a fehér márványpadlón. - Csatlakozol, Ruru?

A király máskor sztoikus arcán újra megjelent az a gyengéd mosoly, amit csak a férjének tartogatott.

\- Nem, menj csak, én megreggelizek.

Miután Aoi léptei elhaltak a folyosón, a király az egyik lépcső felé terelte Akirát. A csomagjaikat mindhárman az előszobában hagyták.

\- Nagyon izgatottam várta már ezt az utat - mondta, nyilvánvalóan a hercegre utalva. - Mi tagadás, én is. Jól fog esni egy kis pihenés távol mindentől és mindenkitől. A pihenésről jut eszembe - tette Akira vállára a kezét -, ahogy azt már én is és Aoi is elmondta, ne tekintsen erre az utazásra úgy, mint munkára! Nem a testőrömként van itt, hiszen valójában _nincs szükségem testőrökre_ , és ezt ön is nagyon jól tudja, ahogy az a makacs sógorom is.

Persze, hogy tudta. Akira tisztában volt vele, hogy csupán a király gyermekei és a házastársa szorult védelemre, és ők is csak olyankor, amikor maga az uralkodó nem tudott velük lenni. Amitől a király nem tudta megvédeni magát, attól senki más sem tudta volna, a mögötte álló testőrök csak a pozíciója által megkövetelt formaság miatt voltak ott, és azért, mert fajtájuk úgy tartotta, hogy csak a legerősebb férfiak képesek más erős férfiakat a maguk oldalára vagy akár a maguk szolgálatába állítani - márpedig a fekete maszkok az ország legrátermettebb katonáit rejtették. Mégis, ha akarja, a király könnyedén, egyetlen mozdulattal kitörhette volna akármelyikük nyakát. Akira egyszer látta őt Daisukéval harcolni - persze csak játék volt az egész, ártatlan testedzés -, és azóta is lúdbőrös lett, valahányszor csak eszébe jutott, ahogy a király szinte erőfeszítés nélkül a padlóra küldte parancsnokát.

\- Amíg itt vagyunk, magunkról gondoskodunk, szabadságra küldtem a személyzetet - folytatta a király, kiszakítva Akirát a gondolatai közül, és továbbterelgette őt a konyha irányába. - Nem akarom, hogy bárki is megzavarja a mi kis hármasunkat.

A konyhába érve a király leültette Akirát az egyik asztalhoz, amit általában nyilvánvalóan nem étkezéshez, hanem az étel előkészítéséhez használtak, és miután a hűtőszekrényből elővett két vértasakot, ő is helyet foglalt a testőrrel szemben.

\- Néha eszembe jut, milyen furcsa fajta a miénk… civilizált lényeknek hisszük magunkat, a társadalmunkban mégis olyan nagy szerepe van a nyers erőnek, az egymás feletti dominanciának, hogy a farkasok elbújhatnak mellettünk - mondta, miközben elgondolkodva forgatta a kezei között az egyik tasakot. - Ez pedig olykor olyan nevetségesnek tűnik. Most is, hogy itt ül velem szemben, egy részemet hihetetlenül idegesíti, hogy képtelen feloldódni, mert gátat szabnak közénk a társadalmi különbségek… a másik felemnek viszont kétségtelenül nagyon imponál, hogy tart tőlem.

Akira nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Zavartan nézett oldalra, amit a király igencsak szórakoztatónak találhatott, hiszen halkan kuncogni kezdett.

\- Remélem, azért nem érzi kifejezetten rosszul magát a társaságomban. Ugyanis még hosszú ideig szeretném önt a magaménak mondani - tette hozzá halk, tárgyilagos hangon, Akira pedig nem tudta, mire vélje az igencsak kétértelmű megjegyzést.

Miután mindketten elfogyasztották a vért a műanyag tasakokból, visszatértek az előszobába, hogy felmarkolják bőröndjeiket, és a király megmutatta Akirának a szobáját. A háló berendezése a testőrt Daisuke lakására emlékeztette, mintha a testőrparancsnok rendezte volna be a helyiséget. Miután lepakolta csomagjait, a fürdőszoba keresésére indult, ám útközben egy nyitott ajtón át kiszűrődő hang megállította.

\- Gyere csak be egy percre, Rei-chan!

Akira zavartan lépett be a helyiségbe, ami, mint kiderült, a király lakosztálya volt. Aoi herceg háttal egy kis kerek asztalkának támaszkodva állt a szoba közepén, a sötétkék köntös, amit viselt, szétnyílt a mellkasán, így láttatni engedte a fürdéstől kissé még nyirkos, hófehér bőrét. A testőr zavarba jött a látványtól, főleg, amikor Aoi közelebb intette magához.

\- Tudom, nem kellene tegeznem és Rei-channak szólítanom téged, de utálom a formaságokat, nézd el nekem - mondta. Ajkain furcsa, gunyoros kis mosoly játszott. - Remélem, nem baj.

\- Izé… nem, persze - motyogta Akira vörös arccal, mire Aoi mosolya szélesebbre húzódott, és mire a testőr feleszmélt, egy hideg kéz végigsimított alkarján, és két forró ajak tapadt az övéire.

Nem is igazán tudta, mi történt, csak akkor fogta fel, hogy a herceg, a király házastársa _őt_ csókolja, amikor Aoi nyelve az ajkai közé próbált furakodni. Ijedten tett egy lépést hátra.

\- Ez… ez… - habogta. Ennek nem volt semmi értelme. Miért csókolta meg őt a herceg? Hiszen láthatóan oda és vissza voltak egymásért a királlyal. - Felség, ezt nem… nem szabad.

Tett még egy lépést hátra, mert Aoi még mindig közel, túlságosan is közel volt hozzá, ám ekkor háta nekiütközött valaminek - pontosabban valaki széles, izmos mellkasának. Akira minden tagját jeges rémület járta át, a szemei hatalmasra tágultak. Nem kellett megfordulnia, hogy tudja, a király áll mögötte, de nem is mert megmozdulni és szembenézni a férfival.

\- Csalódtam önben, Suzuki-san - mondta ridegen az uralkodó. Akira már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy magyarázkodni kezdjen, ám mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, a király az arca elé emelte a kezét. Egy kis átlátszó zacskót tartott benne, és annak tartalma láttán a testőr úgy érezte, menten elájul: egy doboz fehér tabletta, két ampulla és két fecskendő volt benne, az a kis csomag, amit indulás előtt a bőröndje legaljára rejtett. - Megmagyarázná, hogy mégis mi ez?


	8. Les métamorphoses du vampire / 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mocskos pornó nagylányoknak.  
> Elnézést kérek mindenkitől, hogy ilyen sokáig kellett várni rá. Sem a történet maga, sem a kaotikus életem nem könnyítette meg a dolgomat.

Akira kétségbeesetten meredt hol a zacskóra, hol Aoira, aki még mindig gúnyosan mosolygott. Ez nem történhet meg vele, ismételgette magában, nem történhet meg, főleg nem most, amikor már megírta a felmondását, amikor néhány napon belül úgyis színt vallott volna előbb Dainak, utána - elkerülhetetlenül - mindenki másnak is. Nem fért a fejébe, hogyan került a király kezébe a kis csomagja, amit olyan gondosan elrejtett a bőröndje legaljára - a férfi vagy _pontosan tudta_ , mit és hol keressen, vagy valamiért _kutatni akart_ a holmija között -, de nem is számított igazán. Az egyetlen, ami számított, hogy lebukott, és éppen a király volt az, aki rájött a mocskos kis titkára. Ez maga volt a katasztrófa.

\- Nos? Mondana végre valamit? - A király rideg hangját hallva Akira úgy rezzent össze, mint akit áram rázott meg. Abban reménykedett, hogy ez is csak egy újabb rémálom, és mindjárt felébred belőle, de hiába teltek a másodpercek, hiába koncentrált arra, hogy riadjon végre fel, semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

A király lassan ellépett mögüle, pillanatnyi lélegzethez juttatva a rémült testőrt, majd megkerülte őt, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Akira azonnal lehorgasztotta a fejét az izzó vörös szempár láttán.

\- Rei-chan, jó lenne, ha megszólalnál végre - mondta Aoi olyan tárgyilagosan, mintha csak az időjárás miatt panaszkodna.

A király ledobta a műanyag zacskót az asztalra. Akira újra összerezzent, amikor meghallotta, ahogy az egyik ampulla megreped benne a kemény felületnek koccanva. Ismét megpróbált erősen koncentrálni arra, hogy ébredjen fel, és igyekezett meggyőzni magát arról, hogy ez csak egy álom - kétségbeesetten, még mindig magában ismételgetve a szavakat, akár egy mantrát -, de persze megint csak nem történt semmi; ő percek múlva is ugyanott állt, ahol eddig. A király villámokat szóró tekintettel nézett rá, Aoi pedig leplezetlen gúnnyal.

\- Nem tudsz, vagy csak nem akarsz megszólalni, hm? - kérdezte, mire Akira kinyitotta a száját, hogy feleljen valamit, de hosszú ideig nem jött ki szó a torkán. Még legalább egy percig állt ott bambán, rémülten, mielőtt végre összeszedte magát annyira, hogy megtalálja a szavakat.

\- Én nem… félreértik - rázta meg kétségbeesetten a fejét, mire a király úgy nézett végig rajta, mintha az állatkertben lenne, és valamiféle egzotikus jószágot tanulmányozna éppen.

\- Akkor magyarázza el, Suzuki-san, mert én nem értem, mégis hogyan lehetne ezt félreértni! Lehet, hogy nem vagyok szakember, de még én is felismerem a proligesztont és a megesztrol-acetátot. Legjobb tudomásom szerint - márpedig jól tudom, mivel én írtam alá azt a törvényt -, mindkettő birtoklása és használata illegális ebben az országban. Vagy talán hülyének néz?

Akira meghunyászkodva hajtotta le a fejét. A férfi kiállása önmagában elég volt ahhoz, hogy apró, könnyen eltiporható porszemnek érezze magát, a puszta jelenléte fojtogatta, szinte összenyomta őt, de a hangnem és a rideg pillantás még erre is rátett egy lapáttal. Mintha láthatatlan béklyók tekeredtek volna a teste köré, amik nem hagyják mozdulni, beszélni, de még lélegezni is alig.

\- Nem, felség… én… én… - motyogta elfúló hangon.

\- Most kérdezni fogok valamit, maga pedig őszintén válaszol - jelentette ki a király ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Miért hazudott arról, hogy _micsoda_ maga valójában?

A kérdés hallatán Akira újra összerezzent, ezúttal olyan látványosan, hogy Aoi nem tudott visszatartani egy gúnyos kis kacajt. Úgy tűnt, ő felettébb élvezi a helyzetet, ellentétben a testőrrel, aki kezdte úgy érezni, ha sokáig kell még így itt állnia, a király és a herceg előtt, előbb-utóbb el fogja veszíteni az eszméletét.

\- Én nem… felség, nem tudom, miről beszél - motyogta a padlónak, mire a király olyan hangot hallatott, akár egy támadni készülő vadállat.

\- Miért nézel engem teljesen hülyének?! - Most először tegezte le Akirát, de a testőr ezt észre sem vette. Túlságosan megrémítette az uralkodó hangneme ahhoz, hogy felfogja a szavait, csak a tömény dühöt érzékelte, ami a férfi minden pórusából áradt. - Kétlem, hogy azokat a gyógyszereket azért hoztad magaddal, mert itt szeretnéd értékesíteni őket valakinek. Végtére is egy üres házban vagy velem és Aoival, a semmi közepén, és nem hinném, hogy a férjemnek bármi oka is lenne illegális hormonkészítményekkel tömnie magát!

\- Én nem… - kezdte volna Akira, ám a következő pillanatban hideg ujjak fonódtak a nyaka köré olyan erővel, ami elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy megöljön egy embert. Még szerencse, hogy vámpír volt, ám így is minden sejtjét átjárta a fájdalom a durva szorítástól.

\- Te tényleg teljesen, tökéletesen hülyének nézel engem - sziszegte az arcába a király. - Már pusztán ezért a pimaszságért is megérdemelnéd, hogy letépjem azt az idióta fejedet a helyéről.

Akira nyelt egy nagyot, az ádámcsutkája egy pillanatra felemelkedett a király keze alatt.

\- Felség, én…

\- Nehogy azt mondd, hogy nem nézel hülyének, mert igenis azt csinálod! Engem is, Aoit is, és mindenki mást is a palotában palira vettél az első perctől fogva, hogy betetted oda a lábad, és még most is úgy csinálsz, mintha nem tudnád, miről beszélek - csóválta a fejét a király. Vörösen izzó tekintete semmi jót nem ígért Akirának. A testőr nem is bírta sokáig állni, behunyta a szemét. - Miért akarod még mindig tagadni, hogy omega vagy?!

_Omega_. Soha senki nem nevezte még így, csak az apja, aki sohasem volt hajlandó őt a keresztnevén hívni. A szó olyan hatással volt rá, akár egy arconcsapás, megtántorodott tőle, és ha a király nem markolja a nyakát, talán el is esett volna.

Tudta, hogy semmi értelme sincs már tagadni azt, amit mindhárman tudnak, mégsem akaródzott beismernie. Ha most kimondja az igazságot, akkor az egész eddigi élete megsemmisül, márpedig azt még mindig nem volt kész feladni. Nem itt, nem most, nem így. Miért is kellett eljönnie erre az utazásra?! És vajon…

Vajon mit fog most tenni vele a király? Az, amit elkövetett, Akira jól tudta, akár halállal is büntethető volt, de minimum börtön járt érte. A törvény által biztosított egyetlen kiskapu pedig bezáródott előtte azzal, hogy éppen a király leplezte őt le.

\- Azt hiszed, lenne szívem megölni vagy börtönbe küldeni téged? - hallotta meg a király hangját, mire Akira szemei kipattantak. A férfi talán olvasott a gondolataiban? - Az igaz, hogy megérdemelnéd, de én nem vagyok ennyire kegyetlen. Adok neked egy esélyt, hogy rendbe hozd.

Lassan elengedte Akirát, és tett két lépést hátra. A testőr úgy rogyott össze, akár egy marionett bábu, aminek elvágták a zsinórjait, a térde nagyot koppant a padlón, és csak bámult maga elé kerekre tágult szemekkel, de Aoinak és a királynak a szeme sem rebbent.

\- Az olyanoknak, mint te, nincs helye a királyi testőrségben - mondta halkan, tárgyilagosan a a férfi, majd hátat fordítva Akirának a szemközti falnál álló bárszekrényhez sétált, és egy borospohárba vért töltött az egyik, jó előre odakészített, hosszú nyakú palackból. - Túl veszélyes munka ez egy omegának.

\- Abba belegondoltál valaha - szólalt meg karba tett kézzel Aoi -, hogy ha kiderül, hogy egy omega is szolgálhat a királyi testőrségben, az milyen fényt vethet Rurura? Minden vámpír rajta röhögne, mert gyengének hinnék, és a nemesek közül biztosan szép számmal lennének, akik azonnal a trónját követelnék. Az egész családunk veszélybe kerülne miattad, te önző, elkényeztetett kis…

\- Ne vidd túlzásba! - vágott a szavába a király a kezében tartott pohár tartalmát vizsgálgatva. - Erre most semmi szükség.

Aoi sóhajtva eresztette le a karjait.

\- Igazad van. Ne haragudj!

A király Aoihoz lépett, adott egy apró, szeretetteljes csókot a szájára, és a kezébe nyomta a borospoharat.

\- Igyál, és hagyd, hogy ezt én intézzem! - mondta halkan.

\- Jó… - motyogta Aoi.

\- Hol is tartottam? - nézett le a király a még midig holtra vált arcú Akirára. - Á, igen. A munkádnál. Mint mondtam, nem való az egy magadfajtának, a te korodban főleg nem. Neked gyerekeket kellene nevelned otthon, nem itt játszanod a nagyfiút.

Akira döbbenten nézett fel rá. Mintha már hallotta volna ugyanezeket a szavakat valakitől valahol.

\- Te is tudod, hogy a fajunk fennmaradásának feltétele, hogy azon kevesek, akik képesek rá, minél több gyermeket szüljenek. Teljes mértékig elfogadhatatlan, amit tettél. Ugyanakkor tudom, hogy a munkádat nagyon is lelkiismertesen végezted, és mi tagadás, mi is, és a gyerekeink is megkedveltek téged - folytatta szenvtelenül a férfi. - Ám bármi is legyen a személyes véleményem rólad, azt királyként nem tehetem meg, hogy szemet hunyjak afelett, hogy szigorú törvényeket szegtél meg.

\- Tudom. - Akira saját magát is meglepte azzal, hogy megszólalt. Eddig szinte levegőt sem kapott, most azonban úgy érezte, a nyomás, amit a király a puszta jelenlétével gyakorolt rá, és ami kipréselte a levegőt a tüdejéből, hirtelen, varázsütésre megszűnt.

\- Helyes - bólintott a király, és leguggolt a testőrrel szemben, hogy közvetlen közelről nézhessen a szemébe, de meggondolhatta magát, mert Akira hónalja alá nyúlt, és óvatosan álló helyzetbe segítette a szőke férfit. - Nem leszek veled elnéző, de kegyetlen sem. - Finoman a szőke férfi tarkójára csúsztatta a kezét, és két ujjával masszírozni kezdte azon a ponton, ahol a legfelső csigolyája eltűnt a koponyájában. 

Akira először úgy érezte, villám csap belé, és áram járja át minden apró sejtjét. Ha mozdulni tudott volna, most egészen biztosan ellökte volna magától a királyt, hogy megszűnjön a kellemetlen érzés. Ám néhány másodperc elteltével elöntötte őt valamiféle mély biztonságérzet, amilyet soha azelőtt nem tapasztalt még.

\- Azt nem bánom, ha tartasz, vagy egy kicsit félsz tőlem - mondta halkan a király -, sőt, az ilyesmi felettébb imponál nekem, de nem akarom, hogy pánikolj. Nyugodj meg, már megmondtam, nem fogom engedni, hogy bajod essen!

Akira valóban megnyugodott. Most, hogy a király így tartotta őt, fél kezét a dereka köré fonva, a másikkal a tarkóját simogatva, nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát, mint valaha. Nem értette magát - legszívesebben közelebb bújt volna a férfihoz, hogy jobban beszívhassa az illatát, hogy becsukja a szemét, és azok között az erős karok között aludhasson másnap estig. Mégis mi ütött belé? Mit csinált vele a király, amitől ilyen gondolatai támadtak? Hiszen pusztán attól, hogy a tarkóját masszírozza, még nem kellene…

\- Megnyugodtál? - kérdezte halkan az uralkodó, kiszakítva Akirát a gondolatai közül.

\- I… igen - motyogta rekedten, elfúló hangon.

\- Akkor elmondom, mi lesz. - A hangja nagyon komoly és tárgyilagos volt, pont olyan, mint amikor a parlamentben beszélt a minisztereihez, de közben nagyon is gyengéden vonta magához még közelebb Akirát. - Ha nincs családod, akkor nincs _alfád_ sem, márpedig akkor sürgősen kerítenünk kell neked egyet, hogy elkerülhesd a börtönt. Amint vége ennek a vakációnak, keresünk valakit, aki majd gondoskodik rólad, aki elvesz téged, és vállalja, hogy megbüntet úgy, ahogy azt a törvény előírja.

Akira nem hitt a fülének. A király komolyan… ki akarta házasítani őt?!

\- De… - motyogta, mire Aoi kuncogni kezdett.

\- Ruru, szerintem a mi Rei-chanunk nem igazán akar még férjhez menni - mondta. A király egyetlen pillanatra ránézett, azután visszafordult Akirához.

\- Nem? Pedig már igazán ideje lenne - állapította meg, mire Akira torkában gombóc nőtt.

\- Kérem… ne!

Akira jól ismerte a törvényt, tudta, hogy egy omega elkerülheti a börtönt, ha az alfája - az édesapja vagy a férje - vállalja, hogy megbünteti őt. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogy pontosan azért fogalmazták meg így a törvényt, mert a fajuk fennmaradása érdekében szükséges volt, hogy azok a kevesek, akik képesek gyermeket szülni, valóban szüljenek is. Ráadásul még csak azt sem kötötték ki, hogyan büntessék meg őket. Akira pontosan ezt akarta kihasználni, mindig úgy képzelte, hogy majd ez lesz az a kiskapu, ami megmenti őt, amikor majd úgy érzi, hogy valaki kedvéért megéri feladni az addig felépített életét - ám most a gondolat, hogy férjhez kelljen mennie, rémisztőnek hatott. Egyszerűen nem állt rá készen.

\- Ne? Akira, nem tudom, felfogtad-e, de nem igazán van más választásod - döntötte félre a fejét a király -, hacsak nem azt akarod, hogy _én_ magam büntesselek meg. Azt akarod? Hogy fenekeljelek el, akár egy csínytevő óvodást, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre?

\- Igen. - Hiába csapta a szájára a kezét, a kis szócska már kicsúszott rajta. Akira olyan döbbenten meredt maga elé, hogy Aoi már-már azt hitte, a szemgolyói ki fognak esni a helyéről. Hihetetlenül komikusan festett, a herceg elfordulva nevette ki őt.

Akira nem értette magát, bár ez mostanság már nem volt újdonság, egyre többször fordult elő vele, hogy saját viselkedése vagy gondolatai döbbentették meg, mintha az elméjében egy másik személy is lakott volna. Rá sem mert nézni a királyra, de az, úgy tűnt, nagyon is elégedett a válasszal: odahajolt a nyakához, és mélyen beszippantotta az illatát.

\- Reméltem, hogy ezt fogod mondani - suttogta Akira fülébe, újabb értetlenkedő pillantást érdemelve ki a szőke férfitól. - Miért lepődtél meg ennyire? Már megmondtam neked, _Rei-chan_ , hogy még hosszú, _nagyon hosszú_ ideig szeretnélek a magaménak tudni.

Akira most aztán már végképp semmit sem értett. Mit akart tőle a király? Mégis miért akarta őt a „magáénak tudni”, bármit is jelentsen ez?

\- Majd mi megtanítunk rá, hogyan kell egy omegának viselkednie. És talán - harapott bele Akira fülcimpájába -, ha jól viselkedsz, még _azokat a bizonyos_ álmaidat is valóra váltom, amiket még magad előtt is szégyellsz.

Akirának az arcába szökött a vér. Mégis honnan tudott a király arról, hogy miféle dolgokról álmodott? Talán olvasni tudott a gondolataiban? De ha igen… akkor mégis mennyit tudott? Ismerte a múltját? Mindig is tudta, hogy valójában nem az, akinek mondja magát? Mióta turkált a fejében?

\- Mit gondolsz, Yuu, nekilássunk? - nézett az uralkodó a férjére a szeme sarkából, mire az ragadozó vigyorral az ajkain bólogatni kezdett.

\- Már türelmetlenül várom.

A király fél kézzel kioldotta az Akira maszkját tartó szalag csomóját. Ahogy levette róla az álarcot, a szőke férfi úgy érezte, a király a lénye legmélyéig láthatja őt. Soha azelőtt nem érezte még olyan meztelennek magát. 

A király hirtelen újra a nyakához hajolt, ő pedig ösztönösen döntötte a fejét a másik irányba, hogy jobb hozzáférést engedjen neki a fejverőeréhez, és szorosra csukta a szemeit, mikor a férfi hosszú, éles szemfogai a húsába mélyedtek. Az egész csupán néhány másodpercig tartott: alig ért a nyelvéhez a vére, a király máris elszakadt Akira nyakától, és a földre köpte azt.

\- Undorító! - törölte le fintorogva a szája szélét. Akira lenézett a padlószőnyeget beszennyező apró vértócsára, és úgy elszégyellte magát, mint soha azelőtt. - Attól a sok szartól, amit magadba tömtél éveken keresztül, undorító íze lett a vérednek. 

Akira lehorgasztotta a fejét. Ennél megalázóbb dolgot nem is mondhattak volna neki. Zavartan nézett félre, de nem sokáig kellett kerülnie a másik két férfi pillantását: a király egy kendőt kötött a szeme köré, amit ki tudja, honnan varázsolt elő. Akira most döbbent rá, hogy már rég elengedte a tarkóját, és így szabadon mozoghatna, mégsem mozdult, úgy állt ott, akár egy szobor, miközben Aoi a háta mögé lépett, és végigsimított a vállain.

\- Remélem, tudod, hogy Ruru komolyan gondolta azt a fenekelést - suttogta a herceg a fülébe, mire Akira elsápadt. Magában imádkozott, hogy ez csak egy rossz vicc legyen, ugyanakkor a lénye egy része - az, ami mostanában érthetetlen gondolatokkal zavarta őt össze -, kellemesen beleborzongott a gondolatba.

Már képtelen volt gondolkodni és követni az eseményeket. Halványan érzékelte, hogy a király kigombolja az egyenruhája zubbonyának a gombjait, majd a herceg beljebb tereli őt a helyiségbe, de mintha a kendő nem csak a látását vette volna el, az agya is eltompult, és a hallása is mintha játszadozott volna vele. Egyedül a szagokat volt képes érzékelni, azokat viszont élesebben mint valaha: fanyar virágillatok keveredtek a friss vér szagával és valami földöntúli aromával, aminek nem volt képes nevet adni. Csak akkor tudatosult benne, hogy az ágyon fekszik Aoi karjaiban, amikor valami élesen csattant a hátán. Érezte, hogy az ütéstől felszakadt a hátán a bőr. Az első ütést újabbak és újabbak követték, és ő minden alkalommal újra és újra felkiáltott, míg egyszer csak meg nem hallotta Aoi hangját.

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy elfenekelni akarod? - A kérdés nyilvánvalóan a királynak szólt, aki nem felelt. Akira nem láthatta az arcát, így nem tudta, mit szándékozik most tenni a férfi. 

Akár egy kisgyerek, úgy bújt közelebb Aoihoz, a nyaka hajlatába hajtva a fejét, és ekkor rájött, hogy az a földöntúli illat, amit érzett, az maga a herceg volt, az ő bőrének pórusai bocsátották ki az Akira számára korábban ismeretlen, megnyugtató aromát, amitől újra úgy érezte, elveszíti a kapcsolatát a valósággal. Talán el is tudott volna aludni ott, Aoi karjaiban, ám hirtelen egy kéz a még mindig a nyakában lógó dögcédulája láncánál fogva durván felrántotta őt, és a következő pillanatban már valaki térdén hasalt. A _király_ térdén.

Akira pontosan emlékezett minden verésre, amit gyerekkorában az apjától kapott, márpedig nem egyszer történt meg, hogy az öreg ugyanígy a térdére fektette őt. Az egész helyzet végtelenül megalázó volt, olyannyira, hogy sírhatnéka támadt, és hiába nem akarta szabadjára engedni a könnyeit, nem tudta őket visszatartani, mikor a király ütni kezdte őt. Pedig az ütések nem is voltak olyan fájdalmasak, az apja mindig sokkal durvábban látta el a baját - de már nem gyerek volt, felnőtt férfi, ráadásul testőr. Mégis hogyan történhetett, hogy egy másik férfi ilyesmit csinál vele - és ő, bár nincs megkötözve sem a keze, sem a lába, tehát tudna védekezni, mégis hagyja?

Még akkor is úgy zokogott, akár egy kisgyerek, mikor az ütések abbamaradtak. A király a lepedőre fektette, és ő úgy összegömbölyödött, akár a kisbaba az anyaméhben. A szemét takaró kendőt átitatták a könnyei, a hátán égett és feszült a bőr, a nyaka, ahol a király korábban megharapta, viszketett a ráalvadt vértől. Mérhetetlenül gyengének érezte magát, mint akit összetörtek, és ez is történt - abban a pillanatban hasított a tudatába, hogy minden, amit eddig elért, semmivé foszlott, az egész élete darabjaira hullott egyetlen hiba miatt: amiatt, hogy felszállt a királyi pár Szapporóba tartó magángépére.

\- Mit szeretnél? - A kérdés nem neki szólt, Akira mégis megdermedt a király hangját hallva.

\- Szerintem pontosan tudod. - Aoi hangja olyan volt, mint a mozifilmekben a csábító asszonyoké, akik az ágyukba akarták csalogatni a férfiakat. 

Akira hallotta, ahogy a két férfi közelebb araszol egymáshoz, és szinte látta maga előtt, hogyan vonja forró csókba férjét a király. Felnyögött - csak nem fogják ezt itt csinálni, csupán néhány centiméterre tőle? Pedig úgy tűnt, jelenlétével a legkevésbé sem zavarja őket, sőt, valószínűleg még élvezték is, hogy ott van egy harmadik, szinte tehetetlen test is mellettük az ágyon, Akira azonban a legkevésbé sem érezte helyénvalónak, hogy most itt legyen. Fel akart állni, és kirohanni a szobából, messzire innen, hogy ne kelljen hallania - és ami még rosszabb, _éreznie_ -, hogyan szeretkeznek, de hiába próbált megmozdulni, az izmai mintha képtelenek lettek volna teljesíteni az agya parancsát.

A kendő alatt szorosra csukta a szemét, és belülről olyan erővel harapta a száját, hogy az hamarosan megtelt vérrel, miközben minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy elterelje a figyelmét arról, ami körülötte zajlik - természetesen sikertelenül. Aoi sóhajait, a két férfi vérének illatát, ahogy a testszagukkal elkeveredett a levegőben egyszerűen lehetetlen volt ignorálni, és olyan hatással voltak Akirára, hogy ha lehet, még jobban elszégyellte magát. Mégis miért játszottak vele ilyen kegyetlen játékot?

Úgy érezte, menten megőrül, ha nem szabadulhat ki innen, de még mindig képtelen volt mozdulni, leszámítva egyetlen testrészét - az pedig keményen feszült meg az ágy és a hasa alja között -, és a fejébe betolakodott a gondolat, hogy szeretne most Aoi helyében lenni, szeretné, ha a király őt, és nem a férjét tenné magáévá. Ennél jobban még soha nem rémült meg saját magától. Ő maga is sóhajtozni kezdett, akárcsak a herceg, de ekkor hirtelen egy hideg kéz végigsimított a hátán, és a levegő a tüdejében ragadt.

\- Nocsak, Rei-chan! - Aoi hangja mézesmázas volt, akár a kígyóké. - Micsoda csúnya, mocskos kis omega vagy te.

\- M… mi?! - nyögte akaratlanul a testőr. Szinte látta maga előtt, hogyan csóválja gúnyosan a fejét Aoi.

\- Hát nem szégyelled magad, így ráizgulni más férjére… még a végén féltékeny leszek.

A következő pillanatban Akira feje már a herceg mellkasán volt, a teste a két lába között, és Aoi, mit sem törődve a hátát tarkító, fájdalmas sebekkel, fel-le táncoltatta az ujjait a gerince mentén.

\- Szeretnéd, mi? - folytatta ugyanolyan gúnyos hangon Aoi. - Kipróbálni, hogy milyen érzés, ha egy olyan férfi, mint Ruru, teljesen kitölt téged… Ugye?

Akira nyöszörögve szorította ökölbe a kezeit. Miért szórakoznak vele így? Talán próbára akarják tenni? Mert ha igen, akkor máris csúfosan elbukott, hiszen a józan esze már képtelen volt az ösztönein uralkodni.

\- Ne félj, nem haragszom - súgta a fülébe Aoi, miközben ügyes mozdulattal kicsatolta az övét, és letolta a nadrágot Akira térdéig. Az ujjai finoman a testőr két farpofája közé csúsztak, mire Akira felnyögött. - Milyen nedves vagy… tényleg szeretnéd, igaz? Tudod mit? Megengedem, csak mondd ki, hogy akarod!

Akirának ez pedig már túl sok volt, gondolkodás nélkül mondta ki a szavakat, és a következő pillanatban újra elveszítette a kapcsolatot a valósággal, amikor a király hirtelen a csípőjére markolt, és egyetlen határozott mozdulattal beléhatolt. A testőr szemei kipattantak a nedves kendő alatt, az ajkai elnyíltak a döbbenettől.

Ahogy a király mozogni kezdett benne, úgy érezte, az élete szétesett darabjai újra, egyesével a helyükre kerülnek, akár egy kirakós darabkái, amik eddig rossz sorrendben illeszkedtek egymáshoz. Mintha a király nem csupán a testében, a lelkében is kitöltötte volna azt az űrt, amiről korábban azt sem tudta, hogy ott volt, _teljesnek_ érezte magát, mint soha az előtt, egyszerűen _tudta_ , hogy az ő helye itt van, pontosan itt. Meg akart fordulni és letépni a szeméről a kendőt, hogy a király szemébe nézhessen, ám mielőtt megtehette volna, hirtelen minden elsötétült körülötte.


	9. Les métamorphoses du vampire / 3.

Hason fekve ébredt. Kábán nézett a narancsszínű csíkra, amit a lemenő nap utolsó sugarai rajzoltak alkarjára a könyökétől a csuklójáig. A fény nem perzselte a bőrét - az ablakok bizonyára speciális üvegből készültek, amik képesek voltak kiszűrni az ultaibolya sugarakat. 

Zsongott a feje, és olyan kimerült volt, mint még soha azelőtt. A párnát álmában a hasa alá gyűrte, így meztelen feneke az égbe meredt. Amikor felemelte a kezét, hogy arrébb söpörje az arcába lógó zavaró hajtincseket, az ujjai remegni kezdtek, akár a kocsonya. Alig tudott mozdulni, de még levegőt venni is nehézére esett.

\- Felébredtél? - szólalt meg hirtelen egy halk hang valahol mögötte, mire Akira összerezzent.

Egy gyengéd kéz finoman végigsimított a tarkóján. Aoi leült az ágy mellé a földre, úgy, hogy pont Akira szemébe tudjon nézni. Egy vékony, halványkék kimonó volt rajta, a haja szabadon omlott a vállára.

\- Innod kéne egy kis vért - mondta. A szája szegletében jóindulatú mosoly bujkált, miközben egy bögrét nyújtott Akira felé. A testőr megpróbált érte nyúlni, de annyira gyengének érezte magát, hogy nem volt képes megtartani a porcelán és a benne lévő vörös folyadék súlyát; ha nincs ott Aoi, elejtette volna. - Várj, segítek!

A herceg felült az ágy szélére, és ülő helyzetbe segítette Akirát is. A szőke férfi úgy érezte, ahhoz sincs ereje, hogy levegőt vegyen. Amikor Aoi az ajkaihoz emelte a vérrel teli bögrét, hezitálás nélkül kortyolt bele, és szinte pillanatok alatt nyelte le a tartalmát.

\- Nagyon kiszáradtál, de mindjárt jobban leszel.

Aoinak igaza volt, ahogy megitta a vért, szinte azonnal érezte, hogy az erő elkezd visszatérni a tagjaiba, és a feneke és a háta bőrén a csípő, égető érzés is mintha alábbhagyott volna.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta erőtlenül, mire Aoi átkarolta a vállát, és nyomott egy puszit a halántékára. Akira már megint nem értett semmit, mintha újra egy szürreális álomba került volna. Szerette volna megkérdezni a herceget, hogy miért ölelgeti őt, vagy hogy egyáltalán miért van itt, de nem volt rá szükség: Aoi, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, rögtön el is árulta.

\- Borzasztóan aggódtunk érted. Olyan hirtelen elájultál, mintha fejbe vertek volna.

\- Sajnálom - horgasztotta le a fejét Akira, mire Aoi felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nehogy már szabadkozni kezdj! - Végigsimított a szőke hátán. - Kérsz még vért?

\- Nem… jól vagyok - motyogta rekedten Akira. Valóban jobban érezte magát. Körülnézett a szobában. Nem Aoi és a király lakosztályában volt, hanem a sajátjában, a nyitott bőröndje ott hevert a padlón, ahol tegnap hagyta. Látszott, hogy átkutatták, és erről eszébe jutottak a tegnap történtek.

Akira nem volt bolond, pontosan tudta, hogy a király nem holmi hóbortból turkált a holmija között. Ahogy a csomagját nézte, egyre inkább úgy érezte, azt, ami hajnalban történt, Aoi és az uralkodó alaposan, jó előre kitervelték. Ránézett a hercegre, egy percig némán fürkészte az arcát, azután feltette a kérdést, ami leginkább foglalkoztatta:

\- Mióta?

\- Hogy mióta tudtuk? - nézett rá Aoi. Félrebillentette a fejét, és olyan jóindulatú, sajnálkozó mosollyal mérte végig Akirát, ahogy a kisgyereket szokás, amikor közlik vele, hogy a Télapó csak a mesében létezik. - Az első pillanattól fogva.

Akira teljesen ledöbbent. Mégis hogyan tudhatták? Hiszen ő annyira odafigyelt arra, hogy elrejtse a valódi természetét! És hogyhogy senki más nem vette észre, csak a királyi pár?

\- Ne nézz így rám, Rei, te is tudod, hogy egy omegát sokkal nehezebb megtéveszteni.

\- Nehezebb? - pislogott a testőr, mire Aoin volt a sor, hogy megdöbbenjen.

\- Te tényleg nem tudsz semmit arról, hogy milyen omegának lenni - csóválta a fejét. - Biztos a hülye hormonok miatt van, amikkel teletömted magad. Pedig a magunkfajtáknak jóval kifinomultabbak az érzékei, mint más vámpíroknak. Igazából már aznap kiszúrtam, hogy miféle vagy, amikor még a díszőrséghez csatlakoztál. Kint álltál az udvaron, én fent a teraszon, és… egyszerűen csak tudtam - vont vállat.

\- De akkor… miért…?

\- Hogy miért nem szóltam senkinek? Ugyan már, első dolgom volt Rurunak beszámolni a dologról - legyintett, ismét csak megdöbbentve Akirát. - És hogy miért nem avatkoztunk közbe, miért nem árultunk el téged? Én magam javasoltam a bátyámnak a férjemen keresztül, hogy helyezzen téged a személyi testőrségünkbe. Kíváncsiak voltunk, meddig mész el. Meddig _vagy képes_ elmenni, mielőtt elárul a saját természeted, vagy mielőtt az ösztöneid meggyőznek arról, hogy neked máshol van a helyed. Csakhogy hiába vártunk.

Akira nem akart hinni a fülének. Úgy érezte, Aoi szavaitól az egész élete hazugsággá válik, mindaz, amit elért, és amiről ő eddig azt hitte, hogy saját magának köszönhette, hirtelen egész más fényben tűnt fel.

\- Pedig a végén már direkt provokáltunk - folytatta szenvtelenül Aoi. - Fogadásokat kötöttünk, hogy meddig bírod, de te… hát neked aztán _hihetetlen_ akaraterőd van.

Akira kerek szemekkel meredt maga elé. Eszerint minden direkt volt, a véletlen érintések, a kétértelmű megjegyzések, az, hogy éppen akkor szeretkeztek az ajtó túloldalán, amikor ő volt szolgálatban… és az is, hogy idehozták. Hát persze, mindent jó előre megszerveztek: a ház üres volt, nem volt személyzet, a várostól távol voltak, hármasban - hogyhogy nem jött már jó előre rá arra, hogy ez az egész egy csapda volt, egy ügyes kelepce csak az ő számára?

\- És akkor az, ami hajnalban történt… - Akira lehajtotta a fejét, a keze ökölbe szorult, a hangja viszont hihetetlenül nyugodt volt.

\- Elterveztük, de nem azért, amire most gondolsz - mondta Aoi, és gyengéd mozdulattal maga felé fordította a szőke férfi fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - Őszinte leszek: akartunk téged, mindketten, már az első pillanattól fogva. Vagyis… igazából _én_ akartalak már az első pillanattól, Ruru szerintem csak akkor vetett szemet rád, amikor a gyerekeinkkel látott téged játszani. Ne nézz így rám! Nem tudom, mi ezen olyan meglepő.

Márpedig igenis meglepő volt. Akira el sem tudta képzelni, miért vetne szemet éppen rá bárki is, hiszen a vámpírok között a külseje igencsak középszerűnek számított, Aoiéval soha nem is vetekedhetett. Különben is, azt még el tudta volna fogadni, hogy a király érdeklődjön iránta, de a herceg szintén omega volt, mégis mit akart volna éppen tőle? Ám ami leginkább nem fért a fejébe, az az volt, hogy miért akartak bevenni valakit harmadiknak akár csak egyetlen alkalomra is, ha egyszer boldog házasságban éltek? Hiszen láthatóan oda-vissza voltak egymásért, Akira el sem tudott volna képzelni az övékénél ideálisabb kapcsolatot, már amennyire belelátott a dolgaikba - és személyes testőrükként elég sokat tudott róluk.

Zavartan fordította el újra a fejét. Most döbbent csak rá, hogy már nem volt teljesen meztelen, valaki ráadott egy tiszta, fekete, öblítőillatú alsónadrágot, míg aludt. A gondolattól, hogy mit műveltek vele hajnalban, zavarba jött, ahogy attól is, hogy tudta, szégyenkeznie kéne miatta, mégis, ahogy visszagondolt rá, helyénvalónak érezte minden pillanatát - bizonyára elment a maradék józan esze is.

\- Rei - simított végig az alkarján Aoi -, amit Ruru mondott neked arról, hogy a magáénak akar téged, az nem volt hazugság. Ő is, én is, _mindketten_ akarunk téged. Mit gondolsz, nekünk tudnád adni magad? Lennél a miénk, ha csak ennek a vakációnak az idejére is?

\- Igen. - Akira tudta, hogy hibát követ el azzal, hogy beleegyezik, de hiába tiltakozott üvöltve ellene az, ami a józan eszéből megmaradt, nem volt képes visszautasítani a herceget.

\- El sem tudom mondani, hogy ennek mennyire örülök - húzta játékos kis félmosolyra az ajkát Aoi. A kezeit finoman Akira vállaira simítva fordította teljesen maga felé a férfit, még közelebb araszolt hozzá, annyira, hogy szinte már az ölében ült, és az arcához hajolva finom, könnyed kis csókot nyomott az elképedt testőr kicserepesedett ajkaira. Akira ijedten húzódott el tőle. - Mi a baj? Talán nem esik jól, ha hozzádérek?

\- Izé… de - motyogta zavartan a szőke férfi. - De nekünk ezt…

\- Túlagyalod - vágott a szavába Aoi, és Akira ajkaira tette a mutatóujját. - Ne agyald túl! Nincs semmi helytelen benne, amíg mindkettőnknek jól esik. - Azzal újra birtokba vette a másik ajkait, olyan óvatosan, amennyire csak tőle tellett. Azt akarta, hogy Akira élvezze, és fel tudjon oldódni ebben a csókban, és így is lett, ugyan beletellett egy kis időbe, míg válla merev izmai ellazultak, és a homlokát átszelő ráncok kisimultak. 

A testőr, miután tudatos gondolatait elhessegette a gyengéd érintés, teljesen átadta magát az élvezetnek. Olyan finoman, mint Aoi, soha senki nem érintette még, és többet akart belőle, még többet. Ösztönszerűleg emelte fel a kezét, hogy belesimítson Aoi hosszú, selymes tincseibe, mire a herceg belemosolygott a csókba, ám ekkor halk köhécselés zavarta meg őket.

\- Micsoda látvány!

Akira arcából kiszaladt a vér a király hangja hallatán. Úgy húzódott el Aoitól, akár egy csínyen kapott kisgyerek, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. Nem mert a férfira nézni.

\- Ilyen gyorsan visszaértél a városból? - nézett értetlenkedve férjére Aoi, mire az legyintett egyet.

\- Dehogy!

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy mégiscsak találtál halat a fagyasztóban, kétszer túrtam fel az egészet.

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét a király, és felemelt egy fémvödröt, ami eddig elkerülte mind Aoi, mind Akira figyelmét. A vödörből egy szürkéskék uszony és egy élettelen szemű hal kandikált ki. - De semmi kedvem nem volt most a városba menni néhány halszeletért, és eszembe jutott, hogy hátul a kertben van halastavunk.

\- Azt akarod nekem mondani, hogy kifogtad a halakat, amiket tavaly én, a két kezemmel telepítettem a tóba?! - Aoi szemei villámokat szórtak a felháborodástól. - Ruru, ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! Mi lesz, ha a gyerekek megtudják? Nevet adtak mindegyiknek!

\- És szerinted emlékeznek még rá? Egyáltalán meg tudnák különböztetni a teljesen egyforma halakat? - tárta szét a karját a király. - Ezek különben is ronda jószágok, a húsuk viszont finom, és hadd emlékeztesselek rá, hogy _te_ voltál az, aki ma este kitalálta, hogy olyasmit akarsz enni, ami nincs a hűtőben.

\- Akkor is - biggyesztette le az ajkait kisgyermek módjára Aoi -, azok a halacskák a háziállataink voltak!

\- A kis aranyhal az akváriumban, az a háziállat, te lökött! - nevetett a király, és erre már az eddig zavartan pislogó Akira szája sarka is megrándult.

\- Dög vagy! - Aoi most felfújta az arcát, felpattant az ágyról. - Na add ide azt a vödröt, ha már kifogtad szerencsétleneket, megsütöm őket!

A herceg az ajtó felé iramodott, ám mielőtt elhaladhatott volna férje mellett, az durván karon ragadta. Egy hosszú másodpercig a két vámpír kihívóan nézett egymásra, olyan vérszomjjal, hogy Akira attól tartott, mindjárt egymás torkának ugranak, ám ez nem következett be - ehelyett a király magához rántotta Aoit, és durván az ajkaira tapadt. Szenvedélyes csókuk láttán a szőke testőr zavartan fordította el a fejét - úgy érezte, ezt neki nem lenne joga látni.

Mikor ajkaik elváltak egymástól, Aoi ködös tekintettel nézett fel a másik férfira.

\- Majd _én_ megsütöm őket - mondta halkan, ám nyomatékosan a király. - Amennyire felpaprikáztad magad, még a végén megmérgeznéd az én adagomat.

\- Meg is érdemelnéd - csóválta a fejét Aoi, de most már mosolygott. Mikor a király elengedte a karját, visszasétált Akirához, és leült az ágyra. - Akkor a vacsora a te dolgod. Én addig megfürdetem Rei-chant - mondta vidoran, mire a király csak bólintott, a szőke férfinek viszont az arcába futott a vér. Mégis mit gondolt a herceg, hogy nem tud egyedül megfürödni?!

\- Jó, de siessetek. Pár halat megsütni igazán nem sok idő, és semmi kedvem rátok várni. Már _nagyon_ éhes vagyok - mondta a király rezzenéstelen arccal, majd vetett egy utolsó, zavarba ejtő pillantást Akirára, és kisétált a szobából.

\- Szegény halacskáim - motyogta Aoi sóhajtozva, majd magához húzta Akirát, és rámosolygott. - Na, mindegy. Gyere, segítek megfürdeni! Még mindig gyenge vagy, nem akarom, hogy véletlenül eless, és beverd a fejed.

Akira zavartan tűrte, hogy Aoi a fürdőszobába kísérje, és segítsen neki a kád szélére ülni, míg teletölti azt forró, rózsaillatú vízzel. A herceg az alsónadrágot is le akarta róla segíteni, de azt nem hagyta, és egyedül kászálódott be a kádba is. Aoi feltűrte s kimonója ujját, leült mögé a kád szélére, és kérdés nélkül mosdatni kezdte, kezeiben a szivacs fel-le táncolt a testőr hátán.

Akirát utoljára gyermekkorában fürdették meg, a szülőapja, akinek már szinte nem is emlékezett az arcára, de az illatára és az érintésére igen - utóbbi éppen olyan finom és óvatos volt, mint Aoi érintései. A testőr ettől a gondolattól pedig jobban zavarba jött, mint mindattól, ami hajnalban vagy az imént, az ébredése után történt.

\- Lazíts már! - méltatlankodott mögötte Aoi. - Olyan merevek az izmaid, mintha betonból lennének. Nem értelek…

Akira el nem tudta képzelni, miért csodálkozik ezen a herceg, de nem szólt semmit, csak lehunyt szemmel tűrte, hogy tovább fürdesse őt, akár egy tehetetlen kisgyermeket. Most annak is érezte magát - vagy még inkább egy törtött játéknak, egy marionettnek, amit zsinóron rángat kénye-kedve szerint Aoi és a király. A legborzasztóbb az volt az egészben, hogy ő - és ez a felismerés olyan döbbenetes volt, hogy elkerekedett tőle a szeme, és a száját is eltátotta - _élvezte_ ezt a megalázott állapotát.


End file.
